


The Woman in Me Part 1: Red Fantasy

by Spunky0ne



Series: The Woman in Me [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Renji is injured in Hueco Mundo, he wakes up and is literally 'beside himself!!!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Renji heard a muffled sneeze from across the room and looked up briefly at his handsome, raven-haired captain. He opened his mouth to ask if the noble was all right, but was interrupted by another sneeze, a throat clearing cough and a short sniffle. He shook his head and stood, smiling at Byakuya as he sat back and rubbed his paler than usual hands over his face and sneezed again.

"Okay," the redhead said, knowing it was useless to tell the noble what to do, "I know you're not about to listen to me and get out of here. So, what will it be? Tea? Soup? Both? I have your favorite tea and some hot and sour soup that I brought back from the noodle shop earlier...or I can make some chicken soup if you prefer. What's it going to be, Captain?"

Byakuya placed his cool hands on his flushed cheeks to cool them and looked back at his vice captain with what Renji found to be an endearing blend of weariness and gratitude.

Things sure have changed since we got back from Hueco Mundo, thought Renji, And I hate to say it, but Captain is just cute sometimes, now that he lets down his guard more around me. If the guy wasn't noble...ah well, that's not his fault. And it's an old prejudice of mine that really doesn't have to do with him, anyway...

"Do I have to choose?" asked Byakuya, derailing Renji's train of thought and making him mentally backpedal to remember what he had asked.

"Oh," he said, grinning good-naturedly, "No, I can manage both. Which soup? Hot and sour or chicken?"

"The hot and sour is fine," said the noble, "Though it seems silly wasting something that tempting on a person who cannot taste it."

"Eh," muttered the redhead, "I'm not so concerned about you tasting it as feeling better, Captain. We're supposed to leave for that relief mission to the shinigami base in Hueco Mundo in the morning, and the last thing we need is for you to be sneezing and losing control of your petals while we're fighting."

"I never lost control of my petals," Byakuya said, frowning, "The few that escaped didn't do any damage and..."

"Yeah, I know," said Renji, shaking his head, "I'll just...go get that soup. If you won't go and get into bed, you should at least take a warm shower and get some soothing steam into your lungs so you can breathe better."

"Arigato for the advice...ah...ah...Abarai."

He sneezed again and put a hand to his head, groaning uncomfortably. Renji sighed, shook his head resignedly, and left to make the soup. Byakuya watched him leave, then tried to address the work in front of him. But he found himself distracted by the chill that had settled in his veins and the constant feeling of his eyes watering, his throat aching dully, and an urge to enter another sneezing fit. He briefly considered going back to the manor and turning himself over to his personal healer and attendants, but abandoned the idea as it would have meant he would have to walk through the rain and wind...and already suffering from chills and fever, the very thought made him shiver.

Pots and pans clanked from down the hallway, where Renji worked at preparing the soup and tea, and the sound echoed painfully in Byakuya's head until he could stand it no longer. Not wanting to use his voice, for fear of the pain it would send rocketing through his head, he abandoned the office and took refuge in his quarters, slipping out of his uniform and into a more comfortable yukata. He looked longingly at the bed, but wanted more to be clean before lying down for the night, so he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He sighed in relief as the rising steam soothed his throat and chest, and the hot water chased away the chill inside. Half asleep on his feet, he leaned against the tiled wall of the shower and closed his eyes, loathe to move from the place as long as the hot water didn't cool. His head spun uncomfortably, and he felt his legs weaken, so he lowered himself to the shower floor and continued to lean against the wall with his eyes closed. His mind drifted and seemed to disappear into the heat and steam, and moments later, he lost consciousness altogether and sank the rest of the way to the shower floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Captain?" Renji called from outside the bathroom door, "Hey, ah, you've been in there awhile. You okay?"

The redhead felt an uncomfortable quiver inside at the silence he received in answer. He listened at the door for a few minutes, then decided that it would be better to enter and incite his captain's ire, than to leave things as they were. He set the tray he was carrying on the nightstand, and returned to the bathroom door. Trying the handle, yielded the information that Byakuya hadn't locked the door. Renji sighed in relief, as he really hadn't wanted to add to the trouble he might already be getting into, by also breaking down the door.

He opened the door silently and peeked around the edge, then let out an exclamation of dismay at seeing that his captain had collapsed onto the shower floor. He abandoned all other concern, and rushed to the shower, opened the door and turned off the water. Byakuya remained still on the floor, the soft rise and fall of his breathing, the only reassurance that he was still alive.

"Captain!" Renji said, ignoring the fact that his uniform was getting soaked as he dropped to his knees and leaned over the unconscious noble.

Byakuya stirred softly and groaned miserably. Renji gave a sigh of relief and summoned a hell butterfly.

"This is Vice Captain Abarai. Captain Kuchiki has become ill and lost consciousness. Please send a medical team at once to the sixth division headquarters...Captain's quarters."

He sent the hell butterfly off, then grabbed a towel and hastily dried the noble off, then dressed him in a light yukata he found in the closet. He lifted Byakuya carefully, smiling at how the noble moaned and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"You are totally out of it..." he chuckled, "Let's get you into bed, Captain."

He laid the senseless noble in his bed, then pulled a sheet and light blanket over him, and prepared a cool, wet cloth to lay on his forehead. Byakuya sighed softly and opened his eyes into slits to gaze up at the person who had relieved the uncomfortable warmth.

"R-renji?" he moaned, reaching up to touch the redhead's face.

"Yeah, Captain," said Renji, chuckling again, "You're going to be fine, now. The healers are on their way. just rest, okay?"

He watched closely as Byakuya sighed again and drifted off.

Damn, he's adorable like this...really cute. I swear if he wasn't noble, I'd...

But he stopped himself as he remembered the other noble who had caught his attention that way.

He was cute too...at first. Cute, charming as hell, damned sexy...and one of the best examples of why peasants like me should just stick to our own.

The man's nasty, parting comments rang in Renji's ears, making his stomach and head ache with the memory.

"You think you're hurting me by walking out on me, Renji?"

"I think I'm just doing what I have to do. I have spent the last five years listening to you, looking up to you, dressing how you wanted me to, meeting people you said I should. And all that time, I thought we were getting somewhere...that after some time, we would move things forward. But tonight just proved that you never had any intention of moving anywhere."

He caught his breath in surprise as the handsome noble began to laugh.

"Well, Abarai," he said mockingly, "It took you long enough to figure it out."

"What?" Renji said, his fists clenching, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh, you really are as completely empty-headed as you look, aren't you."

"Bastard!" Renji hissed, his reiatsu glowing red around him.

"You want to know what I was thinking when I chose you?" asked the noble, "I was thinking that you were young, sexy and stupid enough to fall in love with someone way out of your league. You're a good fuck, Renji. I've never had an ass like yours. But it's not like the Rukongai isn't full of guys like you...poor, struggling, desperate, lonely guys who would lie down and part their legs for anyone rich and pretty who says, 'I love you.'"

"Damn you, Masato!"

"Where are you going? Back to a shack in the Rukongai? To the eleventh barracks? Lovely options you have, ne?"

"Shut the hell up!" Renji yelled, "Sleeping in a fucking mudhole next to a filthy pig would be a step up from sleeping with you!"

He reeled as the noble backhanded him across the cheek, and his attendants caught Renji's hands and held him back as he tried to retaliate. He doubled over and dropped to his knees as the other man's fist slammed into his midsection. The noble's booted foot connected with his face and blood splattered onto the floor beneath him. The noble grabbed his hair and dragged his head back, glaring down into Renji's shattered brown eyes.

"You are nothing, Renji. And you will always be nothing. Get out. And if you change your mind and decide to come crawling back here, begging for forgiveness...forget it. I'm done with you!"

Byakuya's fingers touched Renji's face and the redhead flinched uncomfortably.

"Y-you look t-troubled," the noble said, his eyes blinking open and meeting the redhead's for a moment, "Are you...all right?"

Renji was grateful when Byakuya's words faded into nonsense again and his eyes glazed over.

"You're asking if I'm all right?" he laughed softly, "That's just cute, Captain."

He looked up as Hanatarou tapped on the open door.

"Come on in," Renji said, "I got him in bed and tried to cool him down a little, but he still has a high fever and he's really out of it. He collapsed in the shower and hasn't been really lucid since."

"Hmmm," said the healer, leaning over the noble and examining him briefly, "He seems to have the flu that's been going through the squads. It's a pretty virulent one...really knocks the ones who get it for a loop. I'm afraid that Captain Kuchiki will need to be hospitalized for the night. He seems to be coping, but we don't want his fluids and reiatsu to become depleted."

"Oh," groaned Byakuya, coming awake again, "P-please don't take me to that p-place! I abhore that place..."

"Aww, come on, Captain," Renji said, trying to lift him, "If Hanatarou says that you should..."

"Please, Renji," the noble moaned, his hands reaching up to take hold of the redhead's shoulders, "I will...drink buckets of t-tea and eat all of the soup you want, j-just don't let them put me in that awful place..."

Renji couldn't stifle an amused laugh.

"It's not that bad, Captain, really!"

"I won't be able to s-sleep. It's...the...ever since Hisana..."

The smile faded from Renji's lips at the mention of the noble's late wife. He bit his lip gently, then looked up at Hanatarou.

"You heard the man," he said calmly, "He doesn't want to go."

"B-but...!"

"So, you'll just have to stay with him tonight."

"But...R-renji!"

"I'll stay up and help. And I can get help from the manor if we need it. I'm sure he'll be more comfortable in his own bed, ne? And we can coax him into drinking enough tea and juice to keep him hydrated. Come on, Hanatarou...Captain wants to stay here. What do you say? Can you help us out?"

"W-well, I guess we can't force him to go to the fourth division if he doesn't want to, but I can't stay. There are just too many sick people. So..."

"Fine," said the redhead, "Then, I'll stay with him and you can just check in a couple of times tonight, okay?"

The healer looked as though he wanted to object, but he thought the better of it and nodded.

"All right. I will come back and check on him later. But if he gets any worse, we'll have to transfer him to the healing center. This is a really bad strain of flu and it can get serious."

"I'll make sure he drinks fluids and gets lots of rest," Renji promised, settling at the noble's side.

"Thanks Renji," said the healer gratefully, "We're all really swamped tonight!"

"All right. Get out of here. I've got this," Renji assured him.

"Are you sure?" Hanatarou asked, looking worried, "If not, I..."

"Go on," Renji urged him, "I can take care of him tonight."

"Okay. Just call for me if he gets worse."

"I will," Renji said, nodding.

He watched as Hanatarou left, then looked down at the dozing noble. Byakuya's eyes opened again and slowly focused on him.

"Renji?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you mind handing me that tea?" Byakuya asked.

"It's probably cold by now. I can go and make some fresh and warm up that soup," the redhead offered.

"N-no," said the noble, "I think I want it to be cool. I feel terribly hot."

"You are hot, Captain," Renji said, handing him the teacup.

Byakuya drank deeply, emptying the cup, then handing it back to the redhead.

"Oh...oh thank you, Renji," Byakuya moaned.

"No problem, Captain," Renji said, settling in the chair next to the bed and turning off the light.

"Renji?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think you should remain in that chair all night," Byakuya mumbled, "If I am still ill, you will have to lead the relief mission to Hueco Mundo, and I do not want you to be overtired."

"I'll be fine."

"Just get in on the other side of the bed," said the noble.

"What?" said the redhead, laughing, "Are you still delirious, Captain? You'd kill me if you woke up and found me in your bed!"

"Well...I do not have an attendant's recess here, so you will have to just sleep on the other side of the bed. There is enough space. Go ahead."

Renji let out a soft breath, considering. It was true that he was tired as hell after working all day and that Byakuya's bed looked awfully comfortable. And the noble would likely sleep soundly, once he fell asleep.

"Take a yukata from the closet and lie down, Renji. I won't have you tiring yourself out, looking after me all night."

"All right...all right, you win," said Renji, raising his hands in mock surrender, "But don't think this means we're dating or anything. I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now."

"That is good, because neither am I," sighed Byakuya, drifting off again.

Renji rose and walked to the closet, where he picked out a dark red yukata, then returned to the bed. He watched for a moment, to make sure that Byakuya slept comfortably, then slipped in next to him.

"Good night, Captain," chuckled Renji.

"Mnmmsnsnmmmmm," Byakuya mumbled.

Renji laughed softly, then curled up around the soft pillows and dropped off to sleep.


	2. Beside Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji wakes up with an unexpected...erm...problem!

It was a rare thing for Renji to wake in the early hours of the morning, and even more so, he thought, for Byakuya Kuchiki to not be awake before sunrise. But given that the noble seemed to still be running a very high fever, the redhead was grateful that he was also sleeping quite comfortably. And he had to admit (though only to himself) that it had been a sweet surprise and a guilty pleasure to wake to find his usually reserved and proper senior officer sprawled beautifully across his chest, one slender hand placed provocatively beneath the partially opened front of his yukata and his handsome face buried beneath his vice captain's chin. Caught between that rare vision of his lovely captain with all of his defenses completely collapsed, the wonderful, light scent of sakura and the warm feel of their bodies pressing close to each other, he couldn't make himself pull away. He lingered as long as possible that way until it was nearing time to leave for Hueco Mundo.

Renji sent a gentle throb of kido through the noble's body to make sure he wouldn't wake, then carefully extracted himself from the senseless man's arms and turned back to adjust the pillows and blankets around him. He breathed a longing sigh, looking back regretfully and trying to stop his mind from going back in time.

Captain isn't like that guy...not at all. I have to stop equating one with the other in my head.

But the truth was that there had been a time when Byakuya had spoken to him in much the same mocking tone as that other man. The content and intent of the words had been different, but had caused the same devastating effect on the redhead's vulnerable heart.

"Let me tell you about the difference between you and me. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. However close he thinks he is to the moon, it is still just the reflection of the moon in the middle of the lake. No matter how he struggles to capture the moon, he inevitably sinks to the bottom of the lake at the end to no avail. Your fangs will never be able to reach me...ever."

Renji sighed softly, continuing to gaze longingly down at the sleeping noble.

When I think of how cold he was...in refusing to help Rukia, in cutting me down with his words and his blade, I can't help but think of him as being like Masato. But Masato never showed me real respect. He put on a five year show of loving and honoring me, but it was all to get me to go along with him because he liked having sex with me. Huh...me and a few others. But even after Captain crushed my pride and left me lying in a pool of my own blood...he...

His breath caught as he remembered the gentle scent of sakura falling over his senses and the soft brush of that soft, fine scarf coming to rest on his collapsed body.

Captain is not that man. I know it. It's just that...

He reached down and touched the sleeping man's soft hair, then sat down next to him and washed his sweating face with a cool, wet cloth. Byakuya's eyes opened and looked up at him, but couldn't seem to focus properly.

"R-renji..." he sighed sleepily, "Is it...?"

"You're in no shape to go anywhere," the redhead said, shaking his head, "Go back to sleep. I've got this. Hanatarou's coming to check on you in a bit, and Rikichi is going to take care of you while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" the noble asked in a soft, confused whisper.

"Don't worry about it," he said off-handedly, "I'll be back before you know it. Rest Captain. You look like hell warmed over."

Byakuya blinked and mumbled something unintelligible and closed his eyes again. Renji lingered until he was sure that the noble was asleep, then left the room, changed his clothes, and gathered his gear for the mission.

"Rikichi," he said, catching the youth's attention as he worked at the reports that had piled up on the redhead's desk.

"Hai," Rikichi answered, looking up at him.

"I want you to make sure the Captain isn't disturbed. He's sleeping right now, but Hanatarou will be coming to check on him in a while. Keep him comfortable and try to get him to drink some tea and eat if he can."

"I will, sir," the youth promised.

"And Rikichi..."

"Sir?"

"Thanks."

"N-no problem, Vice Captain Abarai."

Renji took his leave of Rikichi and flash stepped out into the training grounds. He gathered the relief team and led them out of the sixth division and through the Seireitei. They proceeded quickly to the guarded crossover point into Hueco Mundo and passed through. The screeches of hollows and sounds of battle greeted them as they touched down on the dark sands within the shinigami base.

Looks like Captain Zaraki and his men could use a breather," Renji said to the men who followed him, "Third and fifth seat, get to the top of that rise on the left. Fourth and sixth seats, complete it on the right. Kido specialists on the hillsides. Start your incantations while the others raise the shield."

"Hey, Red!" yelled Zaraki, "What're you doing? Choreographing a ballet over there? Don't overthink things like your damned, anal retentive boss! Get your ass down here and show some balls by shedding some blood down here with us! I taught you better than that!"

"Now Captain," said Renji, "You don't want to get me in trouble with Captain Kuchiki, ne? Give us a moment to get set and we'll be kicking ass before you know it!"

"Suit yourself, then," laughed Zaraki, rolling his eyes and turning away.

"Huh," Renji huffed good naturedly as the upper seats set a shield over the fighters and the kido specialists sent a hail of red and blue fire over the heads of the already engaged fighters and into the scores of writhing and screeching hollows that were moving to join their brethren.

The shield repelled the incoming ceros from an approaching group of menos grande that had taken aim on the less protected shinigamis on the flanks. A second volley of kido blasts rose into the air and brought down groups of flighted hollows making strafing runs through the engaged fighters.

"Much better," Renji said approvingly, watching as Captain Zaraki slashed his way through a group of weaker hollows, insulting them all of the way, "You guys hold that shield and keep things in order up here. I'm going down there to..."

He broke off as a flying hollow suddenly swept over the top of the hill he stood on, knocked one of the shield holders down, then spun into Renji, taking the redhead off his feet, claws digging into the stunned shinigami's shihakushou and tearing at the skin beneath. Renji was dragged into the air and swung away, carried by a heavy blast of the hollow's reiatsu and thrown down on the sand, a good distance away from the fighting.

"Damn it!" he yelled, tumbling ass over teakettle and sliding to a less than graceful stop, facedown in the sand.

He spit sand out of his mouth and sputtered angrily, climbing to his feet and brushing the sand off his clothes, then swearing as it merely clung to the blood that trickled out of the wounds the hollow had left.

"Bastard..." he muttered, turning to flash step back to the battle zone.

He felt something crunch under his feet and looked down.

Bones...a hell of a lot of them! Now, why do I not like the looks of that?

He swallowed hard, knowing then, that the flighted hollow had tossed him in that direction so that he would land here and...

He barely missed being caught as something rose up from the sand and slashed at him. He struck at it with his blade, but caught his breath in surprise as the beast separated and became two.

"Holy..."

Renji gripped his blade and did the only thing he could think of.

"Ban kai! Hihio Zabimaru!" he yelled.

Power exploded around him, forcing the two hollows back as the skeletal snake rose up and curled around Renji. He launched himself onto the snake and fired it back across the sand towards the battlefield. He was relieved to see that the worst of the fighting appeared to be over and Zaraki was watching and cleaning his bloody sword as the lower seats finished off the last of the enemies.

"Where'd you run off to?" Zaraki asked, "You find something fun out there?"

"Eh, nothing that interesting," the redhead said, shaking his head, "Just some stupid hollow that split in two when I hit it. I figured it might keep splitting or some shit like that, and I didn't want to leave the kids here alone for too long, you know."

"Hmmm," said Zaraki, "You sure it wasn't fun? Looks like it got you as you left."

Renji looked down and swore as he caught sight of the nasty slash down his arm and along his side.

"Son of a..." he complained, swaying, "That damned freaky...I'm going back there to kill that thing!"

"Nah, leave it," Zaraki said, "I'll save it to play with later. You get your pansy ass back to the base and get yourself cleaned up. Don't want your ice prince captain on my ass because I sent his vice captain back damaged."

Renji laughed good naturedly and turned back towards the base. He was only steps away when an odd glow rose up around his body and he collapsed instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh..." groaned Renji, reaching up to rub his face with his hands, "Wh-what the hell happened?"

He inhaled sharply as he found himself looking up at a pale, but somewhat recovered Byakuya.

"C-captain?" he mused, "I thought that you were sick...and in the Seireitei."

"We are in the Seireitei," Byakuya said in a tired sounding voice, "You were evacuated from Hueco Mundo last night and brought back here to the healing center."

"Oh..." Renji groaned, "I didn't think I was hurt all that bad."

"Your injuries turned out to be minor, but you were found unconscious, so Captain Unohana had you transported back here for a full scan. There was hollow reiatsu around your wounds, but they removed it and healed you. You will be fine after a good night's sleep. I'll have my attendant return to your apartment and stay with you for the night..."

"That's okay, Captain. I'll be fine. I just want to go back to the division office and..."

"You will not be able to do that," Byakuya said softly.

It was then that Renji realized that Byakuya was dressed in a white yukata and wearing a robe and slippers.

"Y-you...wait...what? Captain? Did something happen at the division?" Renji stammered.

He was taken aback at the light blush that rose on the noble's cheeks.

"It seems that I was delirious and dreaming about battling an Arrancar."

Renji burst into laughter, giving himself an instant headache, but enjoying himself anyway.

"Y-you lost control of your petals, ne?" he chuckled, "Is anything left of the building?"

"I am glad you find this so amusing," Byakuya said dryly, "If Rikichi had not reacted so swiftly and shielded the barracks, there could have been many injured."

"Is Rikichi okay?" Renji asked, sitting up quickly.

"Rikichi was not hurt. He was skilled enough to shield himself as well."

"So what's the damage?"

"The office, captain's quarters and yours were completely destroyed and all of the officers' rooms were damaged."

Renji forced down the grin that tried to engulf his face and gave his captain a pat on the hand.

"Well, Captain, we both complained that our rooms were in need of renovation."

"Yes...I remember," Byakuya said, brushing a few hairs out of his eyes, "But I did not expect it should be done so suddenly. Our clothes were completely shredded. I hope you have another uniform at home, as the ones here were destroyed, and the one you were wearing on your mission was badly torn."

"I have a couple of extras," the redhead assured him.

They stopped talking and looked up as the door opened and Vice Captain Kotetsu entered the room.

"Oh good!" she exclaimed, "You're awake, Vice Captain Abarai!"

She turned her head to look at the pale noble, sitting in the chair by the bed.

"You see, Captain Kuchiki, he is fine. You needn't have sat up all night with him like that. You are recovering from the flu and your own injuries from when your..."

"I am fine," Byakuya said, cutting her off, "I will be returning to the manor as soon as my attendant arrives."

"B-but Captain Kuchiki, you should really..."

"Did you say that Renji will be discharged now?"

"Um...I was...I will, I mean, that's what I was going to say. He seems to be fine, but he should rest and eat properly."

Byakuya met Renji's eyes questioningly.

"Are you certain that you do not want Torio to come and stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Eh, no, Captain. Really, I feel fine. I just got a good night's sleep, which is more than you can say, ne? I promise, I will pick up a big order of my favorite chicken and noodles at the noodle shop and I'll go right to sleep after that. And I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"You most certainly will not," Byakuya said with finality, "The division office will be under construction and I will be working from home. We have been placed on home detail for the next several weeks anyway. So take the next few days off and recover."

"And," said Isane, handing him his discharge, "You will need to come back in a few days to get the results of your deep scan."

"All right," laughed the redhead, taking the discharge order and climbing out of the bed.

He smiled at Byakuya as the noble rose, swaying slightly. Isane caught his arm to steady him.

"You see," she said reprovingly, "Captain Unohana wants you to stay another day. You are much better, but we are working to get your systems back in balance. You were very ill."

"Hey," Renji said, meeting Byakuya's sleepy eyes, "Uh...thanks...for coming to sit with me last night."

Byakuya blinked slowly.

"I had little else to do here," he sighed, "But I am relieved you are feeling better."

"Th-thanks, Captain."

"You are welcome, Renji. Now, go and take care of yourself. I don't wish to end up on home duty for very long. I might die of boredom."

Renji took his leave of the noble, feeling touched at Byakuya's concern over even what had turned out to be a pretty minor injury. He followed through on his promise to pick up the chicken and noodles, then returned home and ate. Afterwards, he changed into a comfortable yukata and laid down in his bed. He didn't intend to fall asleep right away, but turned on the television. A few minute's later, he was snoring soundly. He slept soundly through the rest of the day and most of the night, waking only when an odd light rose up in the room.

"What the...?" he mumbled wearily.

He fell asleep again before it could register where the light came from. He remained entrenched in odd dreams for the rest of the night, emerging well into the next morning, sitting up and yawning.

As he stretched, he felt an odd weight on his chest and looked down to find a naked woman sprawled across his body.

And froze, staring...

Wh...what is...?

He stared at the long red hair and the pattern of tattoos that looked like his.

And...

Are those...?

He touched one large, soft bud on her chest experimentally, and inhaled sharply at finding it was real.

"H-holy...fucking hell!" he gasped, "Wh-what is this?"

He started to say something, but stopped as the bed moved and the woman sat up next to him. Renji felt the oddest sensation of being in both bodies at once and staring at himself as both a man and a woman.

Neither said a word for one long moment, then the naked man and woman loosed long, perfectly harmonic shrieks of terror.


	3. Two Sides of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya meets Wren!

"Wh-what the HELL?" gasped Renji, staring, "Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my bed? In my apartment? Is this some kind of joke? An illusion? What?"

He reached out to touch her again to make sure she was real, but as he moved, the girl scowled, and one surprisingly strong hand swatted his away, while the other slapped him hard across the face.

"How DARE you touch me, you goddamned BEAST!" she yelled, her red-brown eyes blazing, "I'll beat the living shit out of you if you EVER touch me again!"

"Whoa!" Renji yelped as the girl launched herself at him, and the two tumbled off the bed, crashing down into a heap of entangled arms and legs on the floor.

"I'll teach you to sneak into MY bed and put your hands on ME!" the girl howled, pummeling him with her fists.

"OW! Hey, will you quit that already?" Renji objected loudly, trying to grab her hands as she landed several, surprisingly solid blows to his body, "What's the matter with you? YOUR apartment? I don't think so! I've lived in this place for years. Ask anyone!"

"No," she went on, struggling as he finally captured her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I have lived in this apartment and IN THAT BODY! How did you DO this to me?"

"Okay, YOU are just completely nuts or something!" Renji snapped, "I think I would know my body and my apartment. Just quit the freaking games and tell me what the HELL is going on here? Who set this up?"

Renji made a pained, guttural sound as the girl freed an elbow and drove it into his midsection, then delivered a stunning uppercut to his chin and broke free of him. He sat on the floor, staring in dismay as she aimed a kick at him that set him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. His breath exploded out of him in a howl of pain, and he collapsed, watching with widened eyes as the girl approached and stopped in front of him.

"You give up now?" she panted, rubbing the knuckles of one hand, "Are you gonna tell me who the FUCK you really are?"

Renji brushed the blood away from the corner of his mouth and stared up at the girl with saucer-wide eyes, lost for words. He studied the tall, slender frame, the long, tumbled red hair, red-brown eyes, and the perfect dance of black tattoos that looked exactly like his.

"Ah...?" he muttered dazedly, looking at her helplessly, "Please tell me this is some kinda joke. I swear, I'll laugh it off, even though it's scary as shit. Really..."

The girl moved closer, still looking ready to further pummel him, but studying him with horrified fascination.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," she said, looking as terrified as he felt.

They stared at each other wordlessly, both reeling as they felt the oddest sense of being in two places at once. Slowly, Renji collected himself.

"Hey...ah...ah...? Do you have a name?" he asked cautiously.

The girl crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Renji," she said firmly.

Renji looked at her skeptically.

"A girl named Renji?" he queried, frowning back at her.

"I wasn't a girl when I went to bed last night," she insisted, "I came home from the fourth division last night, collapsed, and when I woke up, you were in my body and I was a girl, okay?"

"B-but...I was at the fourth division yesterday," objected Renji, "Were you watching me? Following me? If you are really me, then...what's my favorite food?"

"Chicken and noodles from Miko's place, down the street," the girl said, "My best friend is Rukia Kuchiki. Her brother is my captain."

"But anybody could find out that stuff," complained Renji, "Tell me something that no one knows...something I've kept secret from everyone."

The girl went quiet, still looking at him through the fallen strands of red hair that hung down into her eyes. She bit her lip gently and her eyes grew tormented. Renji frowned.

"You don't know, do you?" he said, an edge of sarcasm in his voice, "You don't know because you aren't..."

"I am...secretly in love with my captain," she confessed softly, "I...have dreams about him that I don't dare tell anyone."

Renji's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"I...would say something, but...he's noble, and I know from experience that nobles and peasants are better off not getting involved. It's too likely to blow up in their faces. Besides, Captain isn't interested in me at all. We respect each other and we work really well together now, but the guy has no clue at all how I feel about him...how I dream about him...how hard it is to work with him day after day, thinking about..."

She trailed off, her eyes filling with tears as she dropped onto her knees in front of Renji.

"Okay, I give," she said, bursting into tears, "Just tell me this is a joke, okay? It's not funny anymore. Just get me the hell out of this girl's body and give me my life back. It was hard enough being me as a guy. I don't know the first fucking thing about being a girl! I have a headache, I can't stop crying, even though I want to, my boobs hurt, my hands hurt from hitting you, and I feel even worse about my captain not giving me the time of day than I did before. Something is really wrong with me..."

Renji stared at her incredulously, his mind careening back to the day before.

Holy shit, he mused, thinking.

"Where'd you run off to?" Zaraki asked, "You find something fun out there?"

"Eh, nothing that interesting," the redhead said, shaking his head, "Just some stupid hollow that split in two when I hit it. I figured it might keep splitting or some shit like that, and I didn't want to leave the kids here alone for too long, you know."

"Hmmm," said Zaraki, "You sure it wasn't fun? Looks like it got you as you left."

Renji looked down and swore as he caught sight of the nasty slash down his arm and along his side.

"Holy shit," Renji breathed, "Could...could that be it?"

"That thing hit me?" the girl whispered, "And I..."

"Split?" the two said together.

They sat, staring at each other and saying nothing as the possibility sank in.

"Oh my god..." they said together, "What do I do now?"

They jumped in surprise as the doorbell sounded.

"Shit..." they said, looking around and each grabbing a yukata.

"Look," said Renji to the girl, "Everyone will expect me to be like this, okay? So...just..."

He broke off as Byakuya's voice sounded outside the door.

"Abarai?"

"Oh, just fucking great!" Renji groaned, "Go and...I don't know...just...go in there!"

The girl disappeared into the kitchen, and Renji went to the door and opened it.

"Hey," he said wearily, "What's up, Captain. It's early."

"Hmmm," mused Byakuya, frowning, "It is actually noon. I sent Torio to check on you earlier, but there was no answer."

"Oh...sorry, I was...sleeping."

"Are you all right?" asked the noble, looking concerned, "Should I take you back to the fourth division. You look pale."

"Oh, I'm okay, Captain. I'm just..."

"I brought some ginger tea, thinking it might be soothing for you," he said, stepping inside, "but I'll need to warm it."

"Ah!" Renji exclaimed, as the noble turned towards the kitchen and spotted the yukata-clad girl.

Shit!

Byakuya and the girl exchanged curious glances, and the noble's eyes widened.

"Gomen nasai," Byakuya said softly, "I wasn't aware that you had...company, Renji. Who is this?"

The girl stared at Byakuya dazedly, unable to speak as the dark gray eyes met hers and seemed to look down inside her. She felt an odd twinge in her belly, and her heart began to race.

"I am R-ren," the girl said, unable to take her eyes off Byakuya's, "I...?"

"Wren?" Byakuya repeated, still in that soft, curious tone, "Like the bird?"

"N-no...I mean, yes," the girl stammered, "I...I'm..."

"She's my sister," Renji said suddenly, "My...twin sister."

"You have a sister?" the noble said, frowning, "You and Rukia never mentioned that."

"Ah..." said Renji, flushing and thinking quickly, "She, uh...just...showed up last night. Late...last night. I let her spend the night."

"I only just found out that Renji was here," the girl explained, "I was told only recently that I had a brother. I was searching for him and I heard about Renji Abarai. I came to see if we could actually be brother and sister."

"You could very well be," said Byakuya, not taking his eyes off of the girl, "Your reiatsu feels identical to his."

"It does?" Renji and the girl said together.

Inexplicably, Byakuya smiled.

"Interesting," Byakuya said, looking at them, then running his eyes around the apartment for a moment.

"Renji, it seems that you do not have sufficient space here for your guest," the noble said, keeping his eyes on the girl, "The two of you are welcome to come and stay at Kuchiki Manor while you reconnect."

"Ah...um..." Renji stammered.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," said Wren, smiling charmingly.

What the fuck are you DOING! mouthed Renji, blanching.

"But we couldn't impose," she went on, fastening her eyes on Byakuya's and smiling.

"I assure you," Byakuya said, still smiling at her, "You would not be imposing. And you would have privacy when you wished, gardens to walk in, whatever food you would like prepared. It is no trouble."

"You are very kind, Captain Kuchiki," said Wren, staring as Byakuya captured her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Call me Byakuya," he said quietly.

Renji's jaw dropped.

Call me Byakuya? What the hell? Is he...? Shit, he can't be.

SHIT!

"Ah, um, Captain," Renji said, trying to move in between the two, "Look, we don't want you to..."

"We'd love to come and stay with you," said Wren, "Thank you, Byakuya."

"Wha...?" Renji said helplessly.

"Very well," Byakuya said, looking pleased, "I will have Torio come for your things."

"I don't have anything," said Wren.

She caught herself and blinked, thinking quickly.

"I...lived in the Rukongai...Inuzuri, but...there was a fire and I lost my possessions. Renji was going to take me out to replace them."

Byakuya shook his head briefly, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"I will have my staff provide whatever you need. Come, we can talk more at the manor."

"B-but...ah, hey, Captain, we...we, uh, need to have a word before. Can we meet you there?"

"Certainly," Byakuya said, handing Renji the bag containing the ginger tea, "I will see you when you arrive at the manor."

He captured Wren's hand and kissed it again, making the girl blush sweetly.

"Nice to meet you...Byakuya," she said, smiling dreamily.

They watched as Byakuya left, Wren staring in a nearly delirious haze and Renji trying desperately to figure out how things had gone so wrong.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Renji exclaimed, looking frantic, "Do you even realize what you've done? We have to go to Kuchiki Manor, now! You idiot! We're never going to fool all of those people. And Rukia! What about her?"

"Well," said Wren, "I know everything that you do. I mean, if what you were thinking earlier about that hollow..."

"WHAT?" squawked Renji, "What I thought? You mean you...?"

He paused for a moment, concentrating, then glared at her.

"Oh my god, you are not having sexual fantasies about Captain!"

"Why not?" asked the girl, "He likes me. I'm like you, but a girl. You saw him. He couldn't take his eyes off of me."

"Okay, fine, but...you are just part of me, ne? We just got...split by that hollow, right?"

"So?"

"So...you aren't going to be around long...or, at least, not like that. The first thing tomorrow, I am going to Kisuke and I am getting him to fix us, so that I'm one person again!"

"But...?"

"No, we are going to..."

"But, I love him!" Wren objected, "You know that, because I'm just like you!"

"No," said Renji, looking troubled, "You and I are the same person. Somehow, that hollow split me in two. And that's got to have consequences. I don't know. Maybe it is an odd attack that will hurt or kill me. We have to go and see Kisuke! You do get that, ne?"

Renji paused and sighed, his eyes downcast.

"And there's another reason that you shouldn't encourage this thing with Captain," he went on.

Wren looked into Renji's mind and paled.

"Oh..." she gasped softly, realizing.

"Wren, I know what you feel for him. I do, because I have been fighting that feeling for a really long time. But Captain has already loved someone, and he lost her. You could be setting him up for a really big fall. I don't want him...or you...me...to get hurt."

Wren swallowed hard, large tears forming in her eyes.

"But...we..."

Renji let out a soft breath and captured the hand that Byakuya had kissed.

"Look, we'll go to Kuchiki Manor, because we already accepted. But you can't encourage Captain. We could all get really hurt."

The girl took several soft, sobbing breaths and composed herself, looking back at Renji with hurt in her angry red-brown eyes.

"You can make what excuses you want, but you and I both know why you don't want me to be involved with him," she said accusingly, "But you saw how he looked at me. You know he is attracted to me...not you!"

"But that's the thing, see," said Renji, "You and I are the same person. All it means is that the reason that Captain hasn't taken an interest in me is because I am male. And that means that when Kisuke straightens me out and puts you back inside me, where you belong, Byakuya is not going to understand. He won't stay with us, once this is over. He's heterosexual. Sorry. You don't know how sorry I am."

A tear rolled down the girl's cheek and she sniffed softly.

"I hate you," she said, her voice choked with tears, "I don't want to be part of you!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes I don't like myself that much either," Renji sighed.

He shook his head and dried the girl's tears.

"Well, cheer up. You get to spend a few days at Kuchiki Manor with him while Kisuke sorts this out."

"What if he can't sort it out?" asked Wren, "What if we are always like this? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Renji admitted, "Just...try not to be too obvious, all right? People will think we're both nuts if we let on about this!"

"Okay," said Wren, gathering herself, "Okay, I can do this. I can just go and be nice."

"And don't flirt with him," Renji warned her.

"Flirt?" she queried, blinking.

"Yeah," the redhead said, narrowing his eyes, "Don't look at him funny, or for too long, or in the wrong way. Don't encourage him, or seem too interested, but don't be rude."

"Okay, I get it," Wren said, frowning, "Can we go?"

"As long as you promise you won't do anything to get us caught," Renji said sternly.

"I'm not the one who's going to get us caught, stupid. You are! You are the one who keeps freaking out."

"Well, you keep getting all weepy and emotional."

"You'd better shut up, or I will have to kick your ass again."

"Huh," chuckled Renji, "Why don't you say that in front of Captain."

"Byakuya likes me," Wren said haughtily.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Renji asked.

"Not anymore," Wren said, making the redhead scowl.


	4. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji senses Wren...enjoying herself!

"This will be your room, miss," said Matsuko, opening the door to the guest room and showing Renji and Wren inside.

The two followed her in and were struck dumb as they encountered a stunning room filled with lovely dark wood furniture, a large dressing area and private bath, and a closet full of well made yukatas and ladies kimonos.

"Shit," Renji said under his breath.

Wren smiled a bit smugly.

"I told you he liked me," she whispered back.

"Shut up."

They smiled and chatted cordially for a moment, then Matsuko led Renji off to his room, leaving Wren studying the large choice of kimonos and trying to pick one to wear to dinner. She chose several and walked into the dressing area to try them on. As she slipped out of the overly large yukata that Renji had given her to wear, she paused to look at her female body in the mirror.

"Damn," she whispered, blinking and staring at the long, lovely curves, her pert, round bottom and shapely breasts.

I always kind of wondered what it would be like to be a girl...Hmmm...

She looked around the room.

You never know when one of those servants might come in. M-maybe I need to go somewhere a little more private to have a closer look...

Her eye fell on the open bathroom.

"Hmmm..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji was surprised to find, upon entering his room, that not only did he have a room of equal beauty and quality as his feminine half, his closet also held several yukatas and a stunning burgundy colored kimono with a delicate black pattern around the edges.

"If you need anything, Master Abarai," said Matsuko, smiling cordially, "just inform me or any of the attendants and we will help you."

"Thanks, Matsuko," he said, gratefully, "But the only thing I need for now is for you to call me Renji. Master Abarai makes me sound too...I don't know, not me."

"Of course, Master Renji," Matsuko chuckled.

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Renji staring at the beautiful, expensive kimono he had been told was to wear to dinner.

I should probably clean up first.

He walked into the bathroom and disrobed, then stepped into the shower and let out a low whistle.

"Damn," he muttered softly, "Does a guy really need like six showerheads? How many people bathe in here? There's room for at least ten people in here!"

He turned on the water and let it warm, then stepped in and aimed the shower heads so that the water seemed to rain down on nearly every part of him. He found a massage button and tested different settings, then settled on one and relaxed beneath the wonderful, hot, pounding spray. He closed his eyes and sighed languidly.

"Gods," he whispered, "How in the hell am I going to ever go back to that crappy cold shower at my apartment? I shouldn't have done this. I'll be spoiled for sure..."

The liquid soap he measured out smelled heavenly, and it left his skin softer than he ever remembered it being. The shampoo left his hair silken and with not nearly so many tangles as usual. He rinsed himself clean and stood under the water, wondering what his female counterpart was up to. As he closed his eyes and relaxed under the water, he began to feel an odd sensation between his thighs.

Renji's eyes opened and he looked down at himself, sure that something had touched him in an extremely private area. He waited a moment, then relaxed again, thinking that he must have been imagining things.

A moment later, he jumped and stared in surprise as something touched his nipples questioningly.

"What the...?" he said, blinking, "What's going on?"

His heart started to pound, and his penis began to swell in response.

"H-huh?" he gasped, looking down at himself.

Renji's face flushed and he made another helpless sound of surprise as something that felt like soft, slender fingers slid down the sides of his face then sharp nails teased the skin of his throat. And rather than abating, the sensation of someone rubbing his breasts and nipples increased and was augmented by an even more strange and unidentifiable sensation somewhere near his now swollen arousal.

"Oh..." he groaned, his heart racing from a mixture of adrenaline and unexpected arousal. "Oh, shit, what the hell is wrong with me?"

He closed his eyes against the continued sensations and gave a very un-Renji-like squawk of surprise as an image rose up in his mind.

He stood in a shower much like the one he was actually in, except for the lighter colors. His back rested lightly against the cool tiled wall and his head was tilted back, his red hair hanging in long, dribbling strands in disarray about his shoulders. One of his hands...no, not one of his, but a more slender one, was caressing his large, round breasts, while the other slid down his flat, tattooed belly, into the 'v' between his parted thighs, the fingers gently invading...

"What the fuck?" Renji gasped, looking down at himself, "What's going on here?"

He gasped and panted harder, and heard Wren's voice in his mind. The sound was soft, at first, but rose steadily as the feeling of marauding hands brought the stunned shinigami closer and closer to orgasm.

He felt like screaming for help, but didn't dare. Instead, he tightened his jaw against the intense sensations as his pleasure began to peak.

"O-oh!" he moaned, quivering as he was overtaken and his penis spasmed, loosing its pearly release to run with the pounding water down his shaking body.

He stood for several minutes afterward, staring down at his body and wondering what could have happened.

It was like I was in her body instead of mine...like she was...pleasuring herself and I was feeling it too. Shit...I wonder...

He knew that he didn't dare ask, of course.

She'd probably beat the shit out of me and just call me a disgusting pervert if I ask her, "Hey, by the way, female me, were you by chance masturbating in the shower?" I think I'll just...I don't know, look for signs that...

He shook his head and turned off the water, then dried off and walked out into the dressing area. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at his naked, tattooed body and thinking again about the odd, sexually intense sensations he had felt.

"Damn...I wonder if I...?"

He checked his room to make sure he was alone, then stood in the dressing area, in front of the mirror and slid a hand down his bare belly, and curled it around his warm, flaccid member. He felt guilty for using a mental image of a naked and aroused Byakuya to make himself harden again...

But I'm kinda in a hurry. This can't take too long. And besides, he's the one who...does it for me. Gods, I am a pervert!

But the lovely image of his captain that he conjured distracted him away from his guilt...kneeling on his bed with his yukata open and slid down off his shoulders...his head tilted and lovely, tumbled raven black hair raining down onto his upper body, his eyes wide and wanting, and his aroused privates exposed between widespread, lily white thighs.

"F-fuck...that's beautiful!" panted Renji, stroking himself quickly.

He was nearly ready to climax, when the door to his room opened suddenly. Catching his breath in surprise, Renji threw a yukata around himself and tied it quickly as Wren's voice sounded out in his bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing, just walking into my room!" Renji demanded.

He froze as he realized that the girl was dressed in a lovely kimono and standing next to Byakuya, who was wearing a handsome, dark blue kimono that had a pretty scattering of pink sakura blossoms about the shoulders and part way down the back.

"Ah...shoot, sorry," Renji muttered, blushing, "I was..."

"Interesting," said Byakuya, surprising Renji by nearly smiling, "I thought that it was traditionally women who required more time for grooming."

"Y-yeah," Renji chuckled nervously, shifting to try to cover the bulge below his waist, "Well, if you'll just give me a sec, I will be..."

"Would you like an attendant to help you?" asked Byakuya.

"No...thanks, Captain."

"We are in my home now. And this is a social occasion, Abarai. You may call me by name."

"S-sure, Byakuya. Hey, uh, sorry to keep you waiting. I'll just...go and get dressed."

Byakuya nodded and turned Wren out the door, then closed it behind them. Renji collapsed against the wall of the dressing area, his head aching, his face flushed with embarrassment, and his cock achingly hard and not in the mood to wait.

Well, it's fucking going to have to wait now!

He dressed quickly and walked out the garden doors, onto the wooden walkway. He found Byakuya and Wren walking the garden trail together, and Renji was stricken immediately by how close they were standing to each other, and by how, now and then, Byakuya's sleeve brushed lightly against hers.

"I was so sorry to hear about the fire that destroyed your belongings, Wren," Byakuya said quietly, "I do hope that there were no injuries."

"N-no," the girl answered, her eyelids fluttering as the light breeze picked up Byakuya's lovely sakura scent and let it drift over her, "Only things got destroyed. And I didn't have too many to begin with, nor were they very nice things...it being the lower Rukongai. But you would know. You were married to a woman from Inuzuri."

Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow.

"I was. But...how did you know about my late wife?"

"Oh," she said quickly, "Renji told me...while we were getting ready to come over here."

Byakuya glanced up at Renji for a moment.

"I...ah...was just, you know making her more acquainted with..."

"He was making sure that I would behave myself," said Wren, smiling at Byakuya.

The noble's lips curved upward again.

"I see. Well, he needn't have worried. You are quite charming, Lady Wren. In fact, I would say that it might be Renji who would be more in need of a reminder about manners than you," he said, looking amused.

"Byakuya," said Wren, "These gardens are the most beautiful I've ever seen. Thank you so much for sharing them with me."

"With us," Renji added, "I agree. They're...really something, Captain."

"Arigato," said Byakuya, looking down at a climbing vine, "These gardens are very special to my family. They were created using an innate power that has been passed down through the generations. Each time a new clan leader is chosen, he adds something to the design of the garden. I added the larger koi pond and the sakura trees around it, and made the trail more winding."

"You did a lovely job," Wren said, blushing as Byakuya took her hand and kissed it lightly again.

"Thank you."

He glanced farther down to where the trail took them back to the center of the gardens, where the staff was setting out their meal at the garden table.

"It looks as though dinner is almost ready," said the noble, "Please excuse me for a moment."

He walked towards the table, leaving Renji and Wren walking more slowly behind him. Renji scowled at the girl.

"Getting awful friendly, aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Wren, frowning back at him.

"Ooh, Byakuya! The gardens are soooooo beautiful!" Renji mimicked, "You're pretty damned obvious."

"You want to talk to me about obvious?" said Wren, narrowing her eyes, "What about you? What was that big thing between your legs? Was that why you took so long? You were thinking of your stupid crush on your captain and playing with yourself instead of getting ready?"

"M-my..." Renji stammered, "I...wasn't. I was...and what about you?"

He stopped himself as Wren's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" she demanded, "How dare you?"

"Well, you probably were in there fantasizing about Captain and pl..."

He broke off as Wren turned and shoved him hard, taking him by surprise and sending him tumbling into the koi pond.

"Shit!" Renji cried, as he splashed down into the water, sending a huge spray in all directions.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, you perverted beast!" the girl hissed.

She paled as Byakuya flash stepped back to them. He gazed questioningly at Renji as he sloshed to the edge of the pond and climbed out onto the grass.

"Sorry, Captain," Renji said, looking humiliated, "I, uh..."

"It was my fault," Wren said suddenly, surprising both men, "You see...I...saw a wasp that landed on Renji. And I only meant to brush it off. But I was clumsy and tripped, and well...I fell against him and pushed him in. Please don't be angry with my brother. He really didn't do anything wrong."

Byakuya looked from Renji to the girl and back again, confusion registering for a moment. Then, he shook his head briefly.

"No harm done," he said calmly, "Renji, if you will come with me, you can borrow one of my kimonos to wear to dinner."

"Oh...uh...thanks, Captain. I really am..."

"Forget it," Byakuya said, brushing off the incident and turning towards his room.

Renji gave Wren a grudging look of gratitude and followed Byakuya into the bedroom. He looked around briefly as Byakuya opened his closet in the dressing area and removed a hunter green kimono with intricate brown trim.

"Take off your wet clothes and dry off in there," the noble instructed him.

Renji went into the bathroom, noting the humid air and the light scent of sakura. He could almost imagine Byakuya in the steamy shower...

Stop it! he cautioned himself.

He almost jumped out of his skin as Byakuya entered the bathroom, seemingly not noticing the naked redhead standing there, drying himself off.

"Here, let me help you so that it goes faster," he offered, "We don't want to keep Rukia and Wren waiting."

"R-right," said Renji, swallowing hard at being naked in front of, not just his captain, but a guy he found to be extremely attractive...and off limits.

Yeah, this is as close as it gets, Renji thought, his eyes sad as Byakuya's cool, slender fingers brushed against his hot, bare skin.

"That should be acceptable," the noble said, "Come, Renji."

Renji followed him out of the bathroom and caught sight of his reflection in Byakuya's dressing room mirror.

All dressed up and no one to give a damn...

"That looks better on you than it does on me," commented Byakuya, making Renji catch his breath in surprise, "Why don't you keep it?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Captain. I mean, it's yours."

"I have plenty of kimonos," Byakuya said, looking amused, "And those colors are more yours than mine."

"Okay," Renji chuckled, blushing, "Sure. Thanks, Captain."

They reached the table and sat down, Byakuya across from Wren and Renji across from Rukia.

"Have a nice swim?" Rukia asked, smirking at Renji.

"Shut up," Renji muttered under his breath.

He was relieved when the staff arrived with their meal, and the conversation quieted. He ate silently, stealing sideways glances at Wren and Byakuya. He laughed inside at how she couldn't seem to hold back, but at heartily and forgot to put her napkin in her lap.

That ought to cool the flames between those two, thought Renji, He's not going to be attracted to a woman who has no manners and eats like a horse.

He was surprised to see the gentle look of affection that had taken over Byakuya's eyes. He gazed quietly at Wren between bites of food, watching her devour what she had been given.

"It must have been...difficult for you in Inuzuri," Byakuya said suddenly, making all of the others' eyes widen as he broke the silence.

Wren looked up at him, a bite of food still in her mouth. She swallowed and broke into a smile.

"It wasn't easy," she said, smiling at him, "But, like my brother, I'm a survivor."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, his eyes locked on hers, "You and Renji are both very spirited people...a good quality, I think."

At the end of the meal, Byakuya stood and turned towards the back gate.

"I think I will take a final walk out to the waterfall on our property. Would anyone like to go with me?"

"I think that would be lovely," said Wren, rising to join him.

Renji started to get up, but winced as Rukia kicked him underneath the table.

"Ah, Renji and I have some things to talk about," Rukia said, "You two go on ahead."

"What the hell did you do that for?" demanded Renji, as Byakuya and Wren walked away, "Are you crazy?"

"You dummy, you would have ruined it."

"What?"

"Can't you tell?" Rukia asked, rolling her eyes, "It's plain as day that my brother and your sister are falling in love!"

Oh gods...no!


	5. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya becomes suspicious about Renji and his connection with Wren.

Renji sighed in relief at seeing Byakuya dressed in a formal kimono and heading off to meet with the Kuchiki council of elders.

"That ought to keep him busy for a while."

He turned back into the gardens and found Wren sitting at the patio table and enjoying her morning tea. He studied the dreamy, contented expression she wore and knew all too well what had probably caused it.

Great...well, this needs to get nipped in the bud or we could have a real problem on our hands.

He sat down at the table, smiling and thanking the attendant who delivered a cup of tea.

"So," he said, nodding, "You look pretty upbeat this morning. How did your after dinner walk go last night?"

She kept the dreamy smile and looked up at him.

"It went fine," she said pleasantly, "Byakuya is very sweet. He's been so nice to me, and really concerned about what happened to me."

"Okay, nice to you is fine," Renji countered, "but you know, that story about the fire isn't exactly true. And neither is what we told him about you being my sister. You might keep in mind that you are telling him quite a few lies."

Wren frowned.

"Well, you might remember that you were the one who insisted on starting those lies. You didn't want to tell him the truth. And I was in shock from suddenly finding myself waking up as a woman. I didn't want to lie to him."

"But if I had told him the truth, he would have thought I needed my head examined," Renji insisted, "Who would believe a crazy thing like this?"

"Maybe you should have told him the truth from the start and he would have helped us. I think you weren't fair, judging him that way."

"Oh," said Renji, "So now you want to go to him with the truth?"

"I can't do that," Wren said, shaking her head, "He would hate me for having been dishonest with him! You can't say anything, Renji."

"Look, I'm not trying to start a fight here, and I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or make you feel bad. But...the truth is, you are really a part of me. And I am going to Kisuke today to try to get this sorted out, so that I can be one whole person again."

Wren's eyes took on a sad expression that made Renji feel an unexpectedly strong ache in his heart.

"But...Renji, when I was a part of you...Byakuya didn't love me."

Renji sighed softly and gave her a look of understanding.

"I know that," he said gently, "Believe me, I live with that fact every day. But, you know, as much as you want to be separate from me? On your own? You belong inside me. And it can't be good for either of us to be split off...broken like this."

Tears came to Wren's eyes and she sniffed softly and stared sadly into her teacup.

"But...I love him," she said, very softly, "And you, of all people, would know how much."

"Yeah," said Renji, "I do know. I know because I carry around that same feeling. And in a way, it feels good to know that Captain loves some part of me...that if I had been female, he would have loved me. But I'm not female, and it may be really...bad, dangerous even, for you and me to be separated this way. I'm not gonna ask you not to talk to him or spend time with him, just be careful not to set him up for a big fall. Byakuya has already lost someone he loved. And when Kisuke finds a way to put us back together, then he may suffer that same kind of loss again. I don't want him to be hurt. And I know that you don't want to hurt him. Spend some time with him, but be really careful...of your heart and his. You're messing with three people's lives here."

Wren sniffed softly again and glanced up at him.

"I thought that you and I only counted as one," she said, her lips trembling slightly.

Renji gave her a sad smile.

"Well, right now, we're two. But I don't want myself to get broken into any more pieces. You may think I'm being selfish here, but I'm not trying to be."

Wren sighed.

"No...you're really being pretty okay, considering. So, I'll be careful."

"Good," said Renji, "Now, while Captain is busy, I have to go to Karakura Town to get the ball rolling with Kisuke. Can I trust you to behave yourself while I'm gone?"

"Yeah," said the girl, "I'll try."

"No running off and eloping with Captain Kuchiki, okay?" Renji joked.

"I'll try to control myself," she said, smirking, "but I can't speak for Byakuya."

"All right, that's enough outta you," Renji chuckled, "I'm going. Stay outta trouble."

"Sure thing," Wren said, nodding.

Renji left the girl sitting at the table and flash stepped out of the manor. He hurried to the central senkaimon and passed over into the living world, coming down in a small park near Kisuke's and walking the short distance to the man's shop. He found the shopkeeper in his lab, fiddling with a cranky looking contraption that groaned and belched black smoke that set Kisuke coughing as it filled the room. The shopkeeper looked up as the redhead entered the room.

"Hey, Renji, what's cooking?" he said, good-naturedly.

"Ah, well, things are pretty much okay, but I need to ask you something."

Kisuke stopped fussing with the temperamental device and looked at Renji.

"You look kinda serious. Everything okay?"

"Well, now that you mention it," said Renji, "There's...something kinda weird that happened to me, and I think you might be the only person that a) won't laugh his ass off about it and b) will be able to help me with it."

"Okay," said the shopkeeper, dropping onto a stool, "Shoot it."

"Um," Renji started, thinking carefully, "Recently, I went to Hueco Mundo with a relief group. We were cleaning up a situation there, and there was some fighting."

"Mmhmm?"

"And during the fighting, one of those damned flying hollows picked me up and dumped me in the...boneyard of another."

"You get hurt?" Kisuke said, looking concerned.

"Only a minor flesh wound, Renji explained, "But something strange happened with the hollow."

"O-kay," Kisuke said, frowning, "What did the thing look like?"

"Uh, it was white and bony, like most hollows, kinda snaky, but it stood on two legs and had arms and hands like you and me. It had the usual red eyes and a hollow hole on its chest...no, wait," Renji said, frowning and thinking back, "It...I don't know if I was seeing correctly or if it was that I'd just been dropped and was shaken up, but now that I think about it, I think the thing had two hollow holes, one on each side of his chest. Some scraggly hair, longer on one side than the other."

"And what happened that was so strange?" Kisuke asked, looking very interested.

"Well, when I attacked the thing, it...split into two hollows, one with shorter hair and one with longer hair."

"It...split?"

"Yeah," Renji said, nodding.

"Is that all?"

"N-no, not exactly," Renji said, shaking his head.

"I figured," Kisuke said, smiling at him, "So, go on. What else happened that was weird?"

"Uh...hah, let's see. Just after, I realized that my arm had been cut. It wasn't real bad or anything and it healed later just fine, but...as I was walking back to the base, everything got really bright and I passed out."

"Hmmm."

"I woke up in the fourth division and everything seemed to be fine. Vice Captain Kotetsu told me that my injuries were minor, but they had hollow reiatsu around them. So, they cleared away the hollow reiatsu and healed them. I felt fine once I woke up and nothing showed up in my scan. So, I went home. I remember once, during the night, that I woke up because of an odd light in the room. But, I figured it was just something outside and went back to sleep."

"But let me guess," said Kisuke, "Things didn't turn out to be as 'fine' as they seemed, ne? Or you wouldn't be coming to me."

"That's right," agreed the redhead, "Now, promise me that you aren't going to laugh."

Kisuke grinned.

"What? You woke up with a strange problem? Odd body hair? Some kinda pain? A weird growth?"

"Well...kind of a weird growth," Renji explained.

"So, let's see it," said the shopkeeper.

"Ah, I had to leave it back in the Seireitei...for now, just while I was talking to you. It's pretty strange and I didn't want everyone to know about it."

"All right, why don't you describe it to me? What does this 'growth' look like?"

Renji hesitated, gazing at the shopkeeper and beginning to blush.

"Uh, well, it...kinda looks like...me."

"It...looks like you?" Kisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, it looks almost exactly like me, but...female."

Kisuke's brow furrowed.

"F-female? Looks like...you?" he asked, scratching his head.

For a long time, neither man spoke. Then, unexpectedly, Kisuke began to laugh.

"Oh...oh, Renji, you...you really had me going there!" the shopkeeper managed between fits of laughter, "C-can you even...haha! You...like a woman...and...and haha!"

"Hey!" yelled Renji, "I'm not kidding! This is real!"

"Oh gods, stop! You're killing me, here!"

Renji scowled.

"Well, forget what I said about you not laughing your ass off," he muttered, crossing his arms.

Kisuke coughed several times and fought his laughter into submission.

"Ah...hah, okay, sorry. just...it sounded so...nuts, you know?"

"Yeah," said Renji, not looking the slightest bit amused, "I know it sounds like I'm crazy, but I know it's real."

"And someone else has seen this...female version of you?"

"Well, I've been trying to avoid attention..."

"For...obvious reason," chuckled Kisuke, earning a glare from the redhead.

"But Captain came to check on me, and I had to tell him that the girl was my sister."

"So he wouldn't think you'd taken one too many hits in the head, ne?"

"Yeah, whatever," Renji sighed, brushing off the joke, "Captain invited us to stay at the manor, because my apartment was too small for us to share."

"Right."

"So, she's there. And I'm just...freaked out. Have you ever heard of a hollow that does that? I mean, I wanna know if it's really bad, me kinda being split like that."

"W-well, it can't be all that good, if it's true," said Kisuke, "Tell you what. Let me do some digging and I'll get back to you on this."

"Okay, and what do I do with her in the meantime."

"I would keep her very close to you," Kisuke advised him, "If this hollow really did 'split' you somehow, it could be bad if anything happens to either one of you."

"Okay, check. I'll make sure we stick together...although, she'll probably be annoyed. She really doesn't like me. She does have a thing for Captain, though."

"She does?" asked Kisuke, "Do you?"

"What?" gasped Renji, wide-eyed, "What does that matter?"

"The funnier question is, does he like her back?" Kisuke laughed.

"Would you knock it off?" Renji asked in an exasperated tone, "I don't think this is funny at all! I got split in half somehow and I don't know what bad effects it might be having on me. It may be funny as hell to you, but I'm really worried!"

"Aw, don't get mad, Renji. Hey, you look good. Your reiatsu feels normal. I'm sure you'll be fine. I will look into this and see what I can find, then I'll need you and the girl to come here to..."

He paused as Renji stiffened, and an odd look came over his face. He touched his lips with his fingertips.

"What the...hell?" he breathed.

"Renji, are you okay?" asked Kisuke, looking more serious.

Renji's face flushed and his eyes flashed.

"That's it!" he yelled, "I'm going back there and I'm gonna kill her!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Wren," Byakuya said, startling the girl as she gazed dreamily at a large, red flower.

She turned quickly and blushed.

"Oh, Byakuya," she said, recovering herself, "You came back quickly."

"The meeting ended early, so I have no commitments for the rest of the morning."

"Me too," the girl said, turning her wide, brown eyes on the noble.

She noticed suddenly that Byakuya wasn't alone, but was standing beside a slightly younger looking man with blue eyes and more fluttery, layered black hair.

"Oh, hi Tetsuya," she said in a casual tone.

Then she caught herself as the two men blinked and exchanged surprised glances.

"Do you two know each other?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya shook his head looking confused.

"But it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Wren," Tetsuya said, bowing briefly.

"Oh...yes, sorry. I don't...well, Renji talks about you so much, I feel like I know you already."

"He does?" said Tetsuya, looking surprised.

"Yeah," said Wren, "Renji thinks you're...really great."

"Oh," Tetsuya said, a light blush touching his cheeks, "I think quite highly of Renji as well."

A tall black stallion appeared behind Tetsuya and gave the younger noble a friendly nudge.

"Not now, you pest," Tetsuya said, smiling and swatting him away, "We're in polite company. Mind your manners!"

The stallion stepped forward, his equine eyes widening in surprise as he spotted Wren. He reached out his long, slender neck and sniffed questioningly at her, peeking through tumbled strands of his forelock.

"Hey!" laughed Wren, as the horse's soft muzzle tickled her cheek, "Quit that, Fleabag!"

The horse froze, making a sound of surprise and confusion as he stared at her for a moment, then spooked and bolted, charging over the back gate in a graceful leap.

"Arashi?" queried Tetsuya, "I wonder what came over him."

He spotted the stallion in the bushes outside the gates, peeking through and staring at Wren with a comically confused expression.

"Baka," Tetsuya sighed, shaking his head, "I had best go and sort him out."

Byakuya watched as he left, then turned back to Wren and smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk before lunch?" he asked, "The new section of the gardens has come into bloom, but I haven't had time to properly enjoy it yet."

"Yeah. Yes, that would be great," said Wren, taking up a position beside him as he started around the garden trail.

Byakuya led her to the far end of the trail and down a smaller path she had overlooked when walking through the area before. They came to a small courtyard area that had the feel of a deeply shaded and secluded glen. Colorful and sweetly scented flowers grew all around and trees stood scattered across the grass.

"Oh, Byakuya, what a beautiful place this is!" Wren said appreciatively, "This is amazing!"

"Arigato," he said, looking about at the flowers, then back at Wren, "I like to have a quiet place to go to think sometimes."

There was a sudden rustling in the branches of the tree over them, and a large, bushy tailed squirrel sprang to the ground, chattering loudly. Wren startled and lost her balance, then found herself captured in strong, slender hands and looking up into Byakuya's curious, steel-gray eyes.

"S-sorry," she said breathlessly, "I..."

She went silent and still, held gently in Byakuya's arms and stunned by the closeness and gentle sakura scent about him. His hand cupped her cheek lightly and his face came closer, his soft, warm lips claiming hers, hesitantly at first, and then again, more firmly. Wren's heart pounded fitfully as Renji's warning sounded in the back of her mind. She knew she should stop, but having desired such kisses for as long as she could remember, she couldn't pull away. Byakuya's fingers sank into her thick hair and he kissed her several more times before stopping and observing her quietly with smoky, amorous eyes.

"I...hope I didn't offend you," the noble said, stepping back, and shaking his head, as though just realizing what he had done.

"Oh, it's okay," said Wren, laughing nervously, "I..."

She paused as Renji's voice rose up nearby.

"Wren?" he called stridently, "Wren, are you out here?"

Wren let out an annoyed breath and rolled her eyes.

"He's such a pain..."

She noticed Byakuya still gazing at her quietly and saying nothing.

"I'd...better go and see what's got him all up in arms. Excuse me, Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded briefly, watching silently as she left the courtyard. He looked at one of the large red flowers near where he stood and blinked slowly.

Why did it feel, for a moment, like I was kissing Renji?

It must be because they are twins, and so much alike.

Still, the larger question is, why does the prospect of kissing either of them seem so...

...so...equally alluring?


	6. Looking Through a Different Lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya has unusual feelings while with Wren.

"Okay," hissed Renji, when he and his feminine counterpart had reached his bedroom, "At what point did you completely forget what we talked about and decide that kissing my captain was a good idea? We agreed that it wasn't good to set him up for a fall! What you did was really stupid and reckless!"

"What I did?" Wren countered, scowling at him, "For your information, Byakuya kissed me! And it wasn't like I saw it coming. I was as surprised as you were!"

She paused for a moment, frowning more deeply.

"And, hey! How in the hell did you know he kissed me? Were you hiding in the bushes and spying on us, like...like some kind of damned pervert?" she demanded.

"I...well...that's complicated. And it doesn't even matter," Renji said, shaking his head, "What matters is that you're doing something that could get us all hurt, Wren. And while I think the two of us might come through with just the usual bumps and bruises, I don't want Captain to get hurt! I'm surprised that, being a part of me, you don't think that way too."

"I do," the red haired girl insisted, "And I didn't do anything to make him kiss me like that. I was surprised by a squirrel that practically dropped on my head, and I started to fall. He caught me and he kissed me. End of story. I didn't do anything!"

Renji sighed in resignation.

"Okay, then. You didn't do anything, but something definitely happened."

Wren gave him a troubled look.

"And even though I am already really in love with him, and I can't be sorry that he kissed me, I don't want him to get hurt either, Renji. Maybe...maybe, I shouldn't stay here like this. Maybe if it seems like we can't keep the right distance, I should, I don't know, go somewhere else."

Renji sighed again and shook his head.

"I went to Kisuke and told him about what happened."

"And what did he say?" asked the girl.

"Well, after he picked himself up off the floor from laughing and had surgery for the busted gut, he said that he's going to check things out and get back to me. But he also said that since it seems pretty clear that you split off of me, we should stay close to each other to make sure nothing happens to one of us. I think we both figure into whatever will put me back together."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" asked Renji, noting the pained look on her face, "Look, I'm sorry I came down so hard on you. I was kind of a jerk about it. And I should have let you explain."

"You are a jerk," Wren agreed, narrowing her brown eyes and crossing her arms, "but that's not what's wrong. I have a headache and my stomach hurts, and it feels like I need to pee."

Renji smiled and shook his head.

"Go ahead. I'm done being a jerk, for now."

"Well, thanks..."

She hurried into the bathroom and quickly moved her clothes out of the way.

I still can't seem to get used to sitting down to take a piss...

Even after emptying her bladder, she still felt a throbbing in her lower abdomen. She started to wipe herself clean, then felt something odd. She looked down and loosed a terrified scream. A moment later, Renji pounded on the bathroom door.

"Wren? Wren, are you okay?" he asked, through the door, "Wren!"

"I...I'm f-fine!" she yelled back, "Just...just leave me alone, okay?"

"But...?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Holy hell," muttered Renji, shaking his head, "What is her problem?"

He walked back to his bed and collapsed.

"Shit...now I have a stomach ache too. I wonder if it's something we ate..."

He looked up in surprise and the bathroom door opened and Wren ran out, ignoring him as she passed by him and burst out the garden doors.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Renji grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Wren charged out the doors and looked around, making a sound of relief as she spotted Rukia sitting near a bed of flowers, reading a book.

"Hey, Rukia," she said, trying not to blush as she considered what she had to ask, "You mind if I ask a favor?"

"Oh, hi Wren," Rukia said, smiling, "Sure, no problem. What do you need?"

"Well," said the red haired girl, blushing brightly, "You see, all of my things were burned in the fire, and although your brother was very kind and gave me some clothes and things, there was something pretty important that he doesn't seem to have...um...thought of."

"Huh?" said Rukia, blinking.

Oh god, please don't make me say it...

"Y-you know...um...g-girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?" Rukia repeated, glancing away for a moment, then smiling, "Hello, Brother."

Oh my god! Not...happening!

"Hello, Rukia. Would the two of you like to join me for lunch before I go to work?" Byakuya asked.

Shiiiiiiiiit!

"I'm in," Rukia said, nodding, "But Wren, you said you needed something?"

NO!

"Erm...eh, I...it's kinda private."

"Oh," said the clan leader, "Well, why don't the two of you see to that and I'll meet you at the table?"

Can I die now?

I'm going to drop dead from embarrassment right here...

"Come on, Wren," Rukia laughed, "We can talk in my room while we get changed."

Wren couldn't escape Byakuya's eyes quickly enough and loosed a sigh of relief as they entered the bedroom.

"So...you needed something?" Rukia asked.

"Y-yeah," Wren said, sure that she was going to sink into the ground right there, "I...I have my...erm..."

Ugh...

"My uh...p-period."

Either that or I'm bleeding to death. I'm not sure...

"Oh!" said Rukia, finally understanding, "Oh, you poor thing! In here."

She led Wren to the bathroom.

"Do you use pads or tampons?"

"Uh..."

Okay, pads definitely sound less...invasive.

"P-pads," Wren said, choking on the word.

"Oh, I use tampons. But I can..."

"Eh, it's okay, a tampon will be fine. I can do that."

"Sure," said Rukia, "I'll just wait for you in the gardens."

"Thanks," said Wren, accepting the box of tampons.

Wren waited as she left, then closed and locked the door. She picked up the box and removed one of the long, slender devices.

"Shit...I have to stick that where?"

She found a slip of paper inside that showed how to insert the tampon.

"You need directions? Really? Is it that hard to...?"

She slipped out of her kimono to make things easier, then looked at the box again.

"So, do you sit down or stand up to do this?" she whispered, "You can't tell from the picture."

She sat down and spread her legs, then unwrapped the tampon and glared at it.

"That little thing is going to soak up all of that blood? I mean, that looked like a lot!"

She brought the tip of the tampon to the entrance to her vagina.

"Okay...this is like...a really pathetically little guy, right? Won't feel a thing..."

She pushed the tampon in and winced.

"Okay, not comfortable," she mused, "Am I doing this right?"

She pushed the applicator and winced again.

"It feels like I put a dry stick up my ass, but if it stops me bleeding all over my clothes..."

She pulled the applicator out and promptly dropped it in the toilet.

"Damn it! I'm pretty sure that plastic isn't supposed to get flushed. Oh gods, this is so fucking gross! How do girls do this!"

Wren looked around and found a toilet brush she used to fish the applicator out of the toilet, then dropped the offending piece of plastic in the trashcan.

"Thank god that's over!" she breathed, shaking her head.

She dressed again and walked out to where Rukia waited on the walkway.

"Here, take this," Rukia said, handing her a pill and a glass of water, "It will help with the cramps and bloating. It always helps me. I get kind of bitchy when I have my period..."

You can fucking say that again...

"...so I take these to help with that."

"Ah, thanks," said Wren, "We just kinda had to bitch and bear it where I came from."

Rukia laughed.

"Don't worry, I had your attendant take pads, tampons and more of this to your room for you."

"Thanks, Rukia, you're a real pal," Wren said, slipping her arm around the girl and hugging her.

"Gosh," said Rukia, "You and your brother really are a lot alike. Renji always does that when I save his ass from doing something stupid!"

Hey!

"Ah...yeah, we're always surprising ourselves with how many things we both do."

"Come on," said Rukia, taking Wren's hand, "We shouldn't keep my brother waiting."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was mildly surprised to find Renji already at his desk and working when he entered the sixth division office.

"Renji?" he said, tilting his head slightly, "You are already back from having lunch with your friends?"

"Eh, yeah," said the redhead, "I wasn't feeling so good."

"I am sorry to hear that. Do you need to go to the fourth division?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, no, it's not that bad...just kinda uncomfortable. And I didn't think it would be good to fill up on food."

"Ah."

The noble walked to his desk and opened the drawer, then removed something and brought it to Renji.

"What's this, Captain?" the redhead asked.

"A strong peppermint," Byakuya explained, "Peppermint, the scent of lemons and ginger are all things that are helpful in soothing stomach upset and nausea."

"Oh," Renji said, accepting the peppermint, "Thanks."

A soft jolt went through Renji as Byakuya's fingers brushed very lightly against the palm of his hand in the exchange. And another, stronger one went through him as he saw a flash of...something in the noble's dark gray eyes. Byakuya froze for a moment, then recovered himself and walked back to his desk, quietly dismissing the redhead as he sat down to get to work. He frowned at the paper in front of him, still feeling the impact of having touched Renji's palm.

It has to be that I am seeing his sister romantically, and they are so much alike. It must be...

He stole a glance at Renji out of the corner of an eye, thinking about when he had kissed Wren.

For some reason, when I think about that kiss, my perception blurs. The emotions I feel looking at her, touching her, thinking about her are becoming confused with how I respond to Renji. But I've never thought about Renji in that way.

He started to go back to work, but was stricken with a sudden, ringing thought.

Could I have been attracted to Renji all along?

He stole another glance at the redhead, attending to the common mannerisms, to the similar expression, the myriad of likenesses in the two.

I have long held the notion that it is not wrong to embrace a homosexual lifestyle, although I never considered it at all for myself. I am not homosexual, but could I be bisexual and simply never explored the idea before?

He caught sight of Renji looking at him from out of the corner of an eye.

But Renji has never indicated an interest that way in me. When we met, he despised me for stealing Rukia away from him. He wanted to overcome me on the battlefield, and even though his goal has changed slightly, he still focuses on defeating me in battle as a marker of achievement. But could his desire to overcome me be about more than just Rukia? Why does he keep looking at me? Has he been doing this all of this time and I simply haven't noticed?

"Renji," he said, surprising himself by speaking.

"Captain?" Renji responded, looking up at him questioningly.

Why is he blushing?

"Y-yes," Byakuya went on, "I had something that I wanted to discuss with you."

He blinked in surprise.

Did he just go a shade paler?

"Yes, Captain?"

"I was wondering," he said quietly, "How do you feel about the fact that I have been...spending time with Wren?"

Renji's mouth opened, but he didn't answer right away.

I've made him uncomfortable.

"The reason I ask is..."

"I know why you're asking," said Renji, looking back down at the papers in front of him, "And I'll be honest. It's...kinda strange, my boss seeing my sister. But...it...makes you happy, sir?"

Byakuya gazed at him quietly for a long moment.

"Yes. But I do not want things to become awkward for us, here. So...if it bothers you greatly..."

"I didn't say that," Renji answered, surprising himself completely, "It's strange...but it isn't a huge deal. Just..."

He looked back up at the noble meaningfully.

"She hasn't been here very long and she's kinda vulnerable. Maybe you shouldn't rush things."

"I kissed her," Byakuya said, his voice calm, but with an edge of tension.

"I know. She told me."

"Are you angry?"

Renji closed his eyes against the ache, but Byakuya didn't miss the change of expression.

"No."

A lie to cover the pain? Renji, have you been feeling this way all along? Why did I never notice? But it would be a lie to say that I am not attracted to Wren. Still...why do I hurt for you, seeing you look at me that way?

"If it makes you happy to see my sister, then see her. Just, be good to her, Captain."

Renji?

"I will."

I am sorry that I didn't see this before. I wonder what would have happened if I had. What would have happened if we had opened that doorway?

He looked over at Renji, but the redhead was deeply entrenched in his work and seemed not to notice.

I am going to have to slow down and think this through. I don't want to hurt either one of them. And I don't want to make an awful mistake.

He turned his attention back to his work, but couldn't help stealing glances at Renji, and thinking obsessively about the redhead and his sister. He continued to reflect on kissing Wren, but closing his eyes and looking back, he couldn't quite picture her without also seeing Renji.

So, who am I really attracted to? Wren or Renji? Both?

A shiver went through him as Renji sank his fingers into his red hair, scratching lightly, then sliding them out again. It was something he did commonly, but, Byakuya realized, the very motion touched on feelings.

"Captain, is...everything okay?"

Byakuya climbed to his feet.

"Captain?" Renji said, watching with spellbound eyes as Byakuya crossed the room and dragged him to his feet.

Renji's heart stopped in his chest and his legs nearly collapsed as the captain he was head over heels in love with grabbed the front of his shihakushou and crashed their lips together in a mind numbingly beautiful kiss.


	7. Broken World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Wren head for Karakura Town to seek Kisuke's help.

"Captain, is...everything okay?"

Byakuya climbed to his feet.

"Captain?" Renji said, watching with spellbound eyes as Byakuya crossed the room and dragged him to his feet.

Renji's heart stopped in his chest and his legs nearly collapsed as the captain he was head over heels in love with grabbed the front of his shihakushou and crashed their lips together in a mind numbingly beautiful kiss.

He felt his back hit the wall and groaned as the shock of it blended dizzyingly with the sudden pleasure of having his mouth forcefully invaded by the man he'd been wishing would kiss him for ages. His senses were overwhelmed with the lovely scent of sakura, the flashes of steely gray eyes locked on his, the crisp, black shihakushou, the surprisingly soft haori, and the silken brush of the windflower scarf he wore. The kiss seemed to go on forever, making Renji's body go weak as much from lack of oxygen as from being kissed. But finally, Byakuya released him, and the stunned redhead slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor, shaking his head and taking a long dragging breath. He looked up at the noble, who stared back at him with wide, intense eyes.

Renji panted for a moment, his head spinning as he got his bearings and gathered himself to speak.

"C-captain!" he gasped, still panting softly, "What? What in the hell was that about?"

It was then that he noticed that Byakuya's hand had fallen to the weapon at his hip.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he went on, sudden fear exiting his body as a flash of anger, "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Something isn't right about you," the noble said firmly, "I can feel it!"

"Oh," said the redhead, sarcastically, "Something isn't right about me? What about you? You just asked me if it was okay that you're dating my sister! You told me that you kissed her, for kami's sake! I gave you my blessing. I didn't do anything to lead you on."

"No," said Byakuya, "you did not. That is not why I kissed you."

"Ah," said Renji, beginning to catch his breath and feeling a harder swell of anger, "So, while you're on the subject, why the hell did you kiss me? If it wasn't that you sensed I wanted you to..."

"I was confused," the noble began.

He stopped as the squad room alert signal sounded, and a voice rose up on the loudspeaker.

Code red alert...code red alert...Base three, Hueco Mundo under seige...I repeat...Base three, Hueco Mundo under seige...Squad eleven, report to base three immediately. Squads four and six coordinate for relief duty.

Byakuya gave Renji a stern look.

"Remain here. I will see to this."

"Whoa, wait a sec!" Renji objected, "What do you mean, stay here? There's no way in hell you're going without me."

"I told you. I sensed..."

"I'm fine, Captain. And you know damned well, there's no one here at the base right now as qualified to back you up as me."

"But you are..."

"I told you, I'm fine. Please, Captain! There is...something kinda weird going on, but it isn't anything that will keep me from doing my job. I swear, I'll tell you when I get back. Just..."

Byakuya gave him a guarded look

"Very well," he said tersely, "But when we return, you are to explain exactly what is going on with you and Wren!"

"Fine!" Renji said, grabbing his zanpakutou and following the noble out the door.

Within moments, their group was assembled and on the way to the fourth division to meet the relief team. Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Kotetsu met them in the gathering area just outside the healing center.

"We are ready," she told Byakuya.

The noble nodded and motioned for his fighters to take up protective positions around the healers. The group broke into a run and headed for the crossover point, arriving there in a matter of minutes.

"There are likely to be many injured," said Captain Unohana, as they ran.

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "If not from the attack on the base itself, from the fact that the eleventh was sent in to handle things."

"Hmmm," said the healer, smiling and shaking her head, "They do seem to go in headlong and without much strategy, but they are very intense fighters."

Byakuya made a non-committal sound and continued to lead the group on. They reached the crossover point and passed through the precipice world. As they ran, the kido specialists began preparatory incantations and the core fighting group drew their swords. They emerged from the precipice world, entering the base to find it overrun and teeming with fighting shinigamis and hollows. Byakuya ordered the healers back into the doorway and left a group of guards as the rest of the fighters set themselves and began an assault on the attacking hollows.

"It looks like they got in because of numbers!" yelled Renji, "but they're gonna lose that advantage right now!"

Byakuya nodded and surged forward with a group of fighters, loosing a wave of petals to give the fighters room to move. Renji's group set themselves up just behind their captain's, sending a hail of kido to clear the path to the eleventh division and base forces that were already heavily involved. Behind them, the healers emerged from cover and ran to the fallen fighters in the secured area, as the sixth division forces advanced.

Byakuya flash stepped to a bridge, overlooking the fighters and sent his petal blades arcing around the defensive fighters ahead of him.

"Ban kai," he said calmly, "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

A larger swell of petal blades roared downward and spun between the fighters, striking numerous hollows and giving the weary fighters time to gather themselves. Renji reached the bridge and stood at the near end, sending the shield group to spread out along the span. They began their incantations and slowly raised a protective shield over the fighters below them to keep flighted hollows from making strafing runs over them. Captain and vice captain watched carefully, protecting the shield holders and launching protective fire to defend the fighters below them. Renji tensed as he spotted a weakening in the defensive lines, where hollows looked to be on the verge of pushing through. He drew Zabimaru.

"Ban kai, Hihio Zabimaru!" he cried.

To his astonishment, nothing happened.

Shit!

He shifted seamlessly to kido, raking the hollows with blazing red fireballs and forcing them back.

What the hell is wrong with you guys! he thought, reaching out with his mind to connect with his zanpakutou.

A shiver went through him as he felt only silence in return. He looked down at his weapon and felt that there was reiatsu in the blade.

Damn it! Then, maybe the problem isn't with them. Maybe the problem is with me! I wonder if it is an effect of...

A heavy rumble that shook the bridge, dragged Renji out of his thoughts, and he saw Byakuya grab the railing to steady himself. The next moment, ceros pounded the base of the structure, passing beneath the shielding and destabilizing the structure beneath the shield holders. Immediately, Byakuya used the force of his spiritual pressure to keep the bridge from breaking apart as it sank downward.

"Don't drop the shield!" Renji shouted at the shield holders, "Whatever you fucking do, don't...!"

He broke off as four menos grande broke through the fighters in front of them and took aim on the slowly descending bridge.

"Fall back!" Renji ordered the shield holders, "Captain and I will cover you!"

As though connected, Renji and Byakuya sent a punishing hail of kido fire into the menos, giving the shield holders a chance to flash step away from the crumbling bridge. Renji met Byakuya's eyes and the noble nodded his approval for them to fall back. Renji flash stepped down, then fired protective kido as Byakuya followed. But as the noble landed, the remnants of the bridge that he had been restraining, crashed down, and to their surprise, exploded. A moment later, a group of flighted hollows soared overhead, raining cero fire and stones down on the retreating fighters, then sweeping down to attack with teeth and claws. Renji's heart froze as Byakuya flash stepped clear of the exploding bridge, but disappeared into a cloud of hollows.

"Damn it!" he screamed, "Hado number 31, Shakkahou!"

He flash stepped almost as fast as his kido blasts flew, and arrived at Byakuya's side as the noble's legs gave way beneath him. The shield holders set themselves in front of the two and raised their shielding again, giving Renji time to drag the injured noble out of the fighting zone.

His heart ached to remain at his captain's side but he knew better than to leave their squad leaderless. So, he turned Byakuya over to the healers and flash stepped back to the fighting zone. He noted, with relief, that the shield holders had taken up position in the base's watchtowers, and were, once again, covering the hand to hand fighters and kido groups as they fought. Renji ascended one of the watchtowers and observed the fighting, holding his own power in reserve in case anything else broke through.

The lull in activity gave him time to think about what had happened. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and reached out with his senses again. And again, he could sense that there was, indeed, reiatsu in the sword, but no matter how he tried, he could not connect with the spirit in the blade.

It's so strange, he mused, Because I didn't feel any change in my reiatsu or Zabimaru's, it didn't even occur to me to think that what happened to me could have affected my connection with my zanpakutou. I need to see Kisuke to tell him about this. I can still fight, but I'll be a lot less effective as long as I can't use my zanpakutou. Shit, and if anyone here finds out, I'll be out of the Gotei 13. You can't be a shinigami if you can't connect with your zanpakutou. But...there's got to be a way to fix this.

He glanced back at where Captain Unohana leaned over Byakuya, who looked to still be unconscious.

I wonder if he saw. I'll have a hell of a time explaining if he did. I don't want to think about what will happen if...

He forced himself to focus his attention firmly on the battle to push down the feeling of panic that was rising up inside him.

There's a way to fix this. There has to be. Kisuke will think of something. The guy's a freaking genius. And no shinigami knows more about hollows and their weird effects than he does.

He gave a sigh of relief as the battle wound down and the hollows finally retreated. Renji left guards on duty and flash stepped back to where the injured fighters were being prepared for evacuation to the Seireitei. He approached Captain Unohana as a group of healers lifted the stretcher Byakuya laid on, and prepared to carry him into the precipice world.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked the healer worriedly, "He got pretty banged up."

"He was lucky that you were near enough to come to his aid so quickly," commented the healer, "You are to be commended for making sure that the damage he took was minimal. He will be fine with some rest and a reiatsu infusion."

"That's good," Renji sighed, "Thanks, Captain Unohana."

Renji watched as Byakuya was carried away, then returned to where the sixth division forces were gathered and waiting. They waited in the staging area until another group of relief fighters arrived to watch over the base as repairs were done, then he led the sixth division forces through the precipice world and back into the Seireitei. As much as he hated to delay going to Byakuya's side, he returned to the division office and first made sure that things were in order and the proper reports were filed. After he finished, he hurried off to the fourth division.

He was surprised to find that, not only was Byakuya awake, but Rukia and Wren were already at his bedside.

"Wow," he commented, "Word gets around fast."

"No thanks to you, baka," Rukia said, frowning, "You know, you could have sent a hell butterfly."

"I was busy making sure that we got our asses outta there in one piece!" Renji objected, "And then, someone had to make sure that the reports got filed."

"Renji is right," Byakuya said, "And even if he wasn't, I am in his debt for stepping in and assisting me. So leave off insulting him."

Byakuya paused for a moment, then met Renji's eyes.

"Rukia," he said quietly, "You and Wren should go back to the manor and have something to eat."

"Oh, we can find something around here," said Rukia, "Come on, Wren. Do you guys want me to bring something back for you?"

"I am fine," said Byakuya, shaking his head.

"Nothing for me either," said Renji.

The two men watched as the women left the room, then Renji felt Byakuya's eyes touch on him.

"Abarai," he said, making a jolt of uncertainty pass through the redhead, "I wanted to have a word with you privately."

Shoot...

About the kiss?

Or about my zanpakutou?

I don't suppose another hollow attack's going to put this off any longer, so I might as well get it over with.

"Yeah, okay," he answered, bracing himself.

He caught his breath in surprise as the door opened and Hanatarou entered the room.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki," the healer said, smiling, "Captain Unohana has asked me to run another set of tests, so I'll need to borrow you for a while."

"Oh, very well," sighed the noble.

He gave Renji a meaningful look.

"We will continue our discussion when I return."

"Oh," said Renji, "It's gonna have to wait...just for a bit. I, uh...promised Kisuke I would meet him to talk about our next set of deployments in Karakura Town."

"That does need to get done with due haste," agreed the noble, "But I expect you will report to me upon your return, Abarai."

"Yes, of course, sir," Renji said, groaning inwardly.

This is all kinds of not good...

He couldn't escape the healing center fast enough, but flash stepped outside and found Wren standing on the steps outside the healing center, as though waiting.

Oh great. She probably sensed that kiss Captain gave me and is going to bust my chops for it...

"Renji?" she said, wringing her hands together, "I need to talk to you."

"Look, about that kiss..."

"Oh," the girl said, blushing, "I told you. It was really just an impulse thing. And as much as I liked it, I felt kind of bad. You were right. We don't know what's going to happen. I'm probably just going to be put back together with you, at some point, so...it's best not to get too involved. I understand."

Whoa...hold on a sec! She didn't sense us kissing? Does that mean that I can sense what she does, but she can't sense what I do?

"Look," Renji said, taking her hand, "It's okay. But...you and I have to go to Karakura Town. We need to see Kisuke about this. I have some more questions, and I think he'll want to run some tests on both of us."

"Well," said the girl, "All right. But we can't be away too long. I want to visit with Byakuya."

"Yeah, all right," said Renji, "We'll make it a quick trip. I just want Kisuke to be able to get a handle on what's up with us."

Wren nodded and fell in next to him, as they walked to the central senkaimon. They started to enter the precipice world, but Wren stopped short and made a sound of dismay.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked quickly.

"I don't know!" the girl said, wide-eyed, "I can't go in!"

Renji frowned and stepped out of the doorway. He stood in front of Wren and scanned her body carefully.

"Damn!" he mused.

"What's wrong?" Wren asked.

"What's wrong is that your reiatsu isn't sufficient for you to pass through!"

He studied her again for several minutes.

"Can you make a kido ball?" he asked, "You know how it's done, because I do."

"Okay," the girl said, cupping her hands and trying to make the kido ball appear.

The two stared as nothing formed. Renji shook his head in confusion.

"This just gets stranger and stranger," he said, shaking his head, "Come on. We'll go and get you a mod soul so that you can pass through."

"What does all of this mean, Renji?" Wren said, looking unnerved.

"I don't know," the redhead admitted, taking Wren's hands, "But I promise you. We're gonna find out, and everything will be okay."

Wren gave him a look of even greater uncertainty, but nodded briefly. She followed him quietly back to the Seireitei gates, a silent shadow on his heels.


	8. In Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke makes a discovery about Renji's condition.

"Whoa," said Renji as he and Wren entered the shopkeeper's laboratory, "Hey! That's the hollow that split me in two!"

Kisuke looked up from where he leaned over one of the two hollows.

"Yeah," the shopkeeper confirmed, "It sure is."

"Where'd you find him?" the redhead asked, moving closer and examining the two partially dissected bodies, "And, hey, why'd you kill them? Shouldn't you have left them alive so we could..."

"This guy," said Kisuke, "Or rather, these guys, had the misfortune of meeting up with Captain Zaraki."

"Shit," muttered Renji, "I'm surprised there was anything left to dissect."

"Yeah, me too," said Kisuke, "But as helpful as it's been to have the bodies, I still have a lot of questions. I have Yoruichi and Ichigo out looking for a live one of these, but often these unusual types are one of a kind mutations, so you won't find more. But we shouldn't give up entirely on trying to find one. And while the others see to that, I'm tackling what I can with these guys, here."

He took a closer look at Wren and grinned.

"So, you're Renji's 'feminine side,' ne?" he asked.

"I am Wren," the girl said, scowling at him, "Just because I got split from Renji's body doesn't mean I'm not my own person."

"Ah, sorry, Miss Wren," Kisuke said, smirking, "This is just a pretty unusual situation."

"So, what have you learned about that hollow?" Renji asked.

"This and that," said the shopkeeper, "This is a pretty powerful one, even though he doesn't appear to be that formidable. I think one of the ways it lures other beings to it is by looking far more harmless than it is. Part of what makes it so powerful is the technique of splitting itself. The unsplit body conceals the other one and its reiatsu, so instead of fighting one powerful hollow, you've got twice as much on your hands."

"I can see how that would lead some to make a wrong assumption," said Renji, "A dangerously wrong one."

"I would say, a deadly one," Kisuke added, "And the final kicker is that it splits its opponent. I am going to have to study the two of you a bit to figure out just how the splitting works, so I can get an idea of how to put you back together."

"That's why we're here," said Renji, "Ask us anything you want."

"Okay," said Kisuke, "First, I will have each of you step into that booth over there. It will take a full body scan, a reiatsu reading, and create a three dimensional diagram of your bodies. Wren, why don't you go first?"

Wren nodded and stepped into the booth, where she stood for several minutes while Kisuke made adjustments on the console in front of him. Renji looked over the shopkeeper's shoulder as words and images flashed on the screen in front of him.

"Healthy shinigami female," said Kisuke, "minimal spirit centers and little reiatsu. Body is stable and normal functioning, but I can see why you had to give her the mod soul before coming here. Can she connect with Zabimaru?"

"No," said Renji, frowning, "And Kisuke...neither can I."

"You can't connect at all?" asked the shopkeeper, "How's your reiatsu?"

"Seems fine," answered the redhead, "I was firing kido spells in the battle before."

"Hmmm," muttered Kisuke, "Okay, Wren, you can step out of there now and let Renji have a turn."

The two switched places and Kisuke started to press buttons and move levers, but stopped as Rukia stepped into the room.

"Hey Rukia," the shopkeeper said, smiling at her.

"Hello, Kisuke," said Rukia, "What's going on in here?"

"Ah...erm..." Kisuke said, noting the fact that Renji was shaking his head and mouthing 'no,' and Wren was biting nervously at her lips and saying nothing, "Actually, they're just helping me to calibrate this thing."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to let Wren and Renji know that they're releasing my brother from the healing center. He's going to be fine, but he'll be taking the next few days off of work and relaxing at the manor."

"That's good news," said Wren, smiling.

She glanced at Renji, then at Kisuke.

"Are you...all done with me?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kisuke answered, "But I still need a little help from Renji. I'll send him back in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," said Rukia, "But Byakuya wants to see Renji at home, as soon as he gets back."

Great, thought Renji, I really kinda hoped that he'd forget.

"I'll be done with him soon," Kisuke promised.

He waited until the two women had left, then turned back to the console and continued to study the results of the scan.

"Okay...Healthy male shinigami, fully developed spirit centers and captain level reiatsu. But..."

"But what?" Renji asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

Kisuke frowned at the screen, calling up side by side images of the two, as Renji exited the chamber and returned to the shopkeeper's side. Kisuke squinted at the image of Wren's body, then the one of Renji, then back and forth several times.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked again.

"Well," said Kisuke, "I just found something kinda odd, though I don't think it's anything dangerous. You see here?"

He pointed to a small structure near the largest of Renji's spirit centers.

"This isn't supposed to be there, and I don't know exactly what it does. And whatever it is, Wren doesn't have one of those in her body. Instead, where you have the concave structure, she has a sort of vague space. I really need to study the thing more."

"Whew," Renji sighed, "Can you just tell Captain that I'm sick and have to stay here or something? Because, I am just not ready to start explaining things to him."

"Heh, I'd like to be there when you do," chuckled the shopkeeper, "But yeah, I'll send a hell butterfly to him and tell him you have food poisoning or something."

He picked up a small monitor with sticky pads on the bottom and slipped it under the redhead's top, making him blush as he pressed the device to the skin over the unidentified structure.

"Okay," he said, nodding, "Now, you go and lie down on that cot over there, and I will monitor you while you sleep."

"But, I'm not tired," objected Renji.

"Oh, that's okay," said Kisuke, suddenly touching a palm to the redhead's body, invoking a hasty kido spell and dropping Renji in his tracks.

He caught the redhead as he started to slump to the floor.

"All right, Renji, you just take it easy and slack off like usual and I will figure this thing out."

He placed the redhead on the cot, then summoned a hell butterfly.

"Captain Kuchiki, just wanted to pass on that our buddy, Renji came down with the flu and is in bed, sleeping, here. I will send him on home tomorrow, first thing, as I hear you're about as anxious to have him back as I am to get rid of him. Toodles."

He laughed softly and turned back to Renji, attaching several more monitors to his body and setting the machinery to record information as the redhead slept.

"Okay, now," he said as he set the last device in place and stepped away, "But by morning, I think we'll have a much better idea of what's going on."

He sat down at the console and started to read through a stack of readouts as Renji slept peacefully on the cot.

"Well," sighed the shopkeeper, "At least one of us will get a good night's sleep."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Arigato," Byakuya said, smiling as Wren handed him a cup of tea and sat down next to the noble's bed.

He looked around the room questioningly.

"Where did Rukia go?"

"Oh, she said that she needed to answer a hell butterfly from her captain. She'll be by in the morning."

Wren sipped at her tea as Byakuya sipped at his.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Much better, actually," Byakuya said, nodding, "And now that I am, I have some questions...if you don't kind my asking."

"Of course not," Wren said, a jolt of anxiety going through her, "What do you want to know?"

"You and Renji seem to have a very strong bond between you," Byakuya said quietly, "And in fact, your reiatsu feels essentially the same. Even reiatsu from twins usually differentiates more as the twins age."

"Yes," Wren agreed, "Renji and I have realized that, and we have talked to Kisuke Urahara to try to figure out why we are so tightly bonded. I left before we got any real answers. But I am sure that when Renji returns, he will know something more."

"Hmmm," the noble said approvingly, "Well then, if Kisuke is working on the matter, I will wait for the results, and I am sure we'll have some answers then. I was just surprised at the connection between you that is so strong, and how you both share so much and seem so alike, even not knowing of each other until now."

"I am anxious for answers as well," said Wren, "But I'm tired of thinking about it. If there was anything that was cause for worry, then, I think we would already know."

"Most likely," agreed the noble.

Byakuya flinched, and Wren gave him a look of sympathy.

"Ah...that looks painful. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine," Byakuya assured her, "My shoulder and back were bruised, but nothing was broken."

"That's good," Wren said, "But you know, I know some good massage techniques that will make that feel even better. I'll be cautious around the bruises, don't worry. Do you want me to see what I can do for you?"

"That would be very helpful. Arigato," the noble replied, sliding his yukata down off of his pale, muscular shoulders.

"Renji has assisted me on occasion with sore muscles after I was injured before. It seems that you have another thing in common with your brother."

"Yes," Wren agreed, smiling and continuing the gentle motion of her hands over his body, "That is something else we share."

The two went quiet as Wren continued the gentle massage. She gazed dreamily at the noble's lovely body, aching all over to be equally bared and pressed up against him. And as though he had heard her thoughts, Byakuya turned and captured her in his hands, bringing their mouths together in a long, soulful kiss that left both nearly panting. His eyes locked warmly on hers, he dragged her all of the way onto the bed and brought her gently down on her back, still kissing her.

Wren parted her thighs and wrapped her long legs around him, rubbing against his clothing covered erection. Byakuya's hand captured the tie at her waist, and he opened her top, and bared her pretty, tattooed breasts.

"The markings are the same as Renji's," Byakuya said, tracing one with his fingertip.

Wren moaned at the pleasantness of being touched that way and rubbed harder against him. Byakuya sank into another deep, penetrating kiss, closing his eyes as he did so. He caught his breath softly as, beneath his closed eyelids, he saw Renji's face appear to him. And when Wren moaned his name and rubbed harder against him, it was Renji's voice he heard in his mind and Renji's hands he felt clenching his shoulders.

Why is this happening? he wondered, I keep sensing Renji! He isn't even anywhere nearby! What is going on?

Out of guilt, he opened his eyes so that he would see Wren's lovely face, and he would feel the softness of her body. His fingers traced the sweat misted tattoos on her breasts, and he brought his mouth to one side to tease her nipple.

"Oh...oh gods!" Wren moaned, writhing against him, "Ah...ah, Byakuya!"

Byakuya's hand slid down, under her loosened clothes and down between her thighs. Lithe fingertips found the sensitive place that made her moan and thrash more wildly. She gave a restless groan as his fingers found the small length of string, making her flush in embarrassment.

"D-damn it!" she swore, causing the noble to arch a fine eyebrow, "Sorry...just, I fucking hate periods!"

Byakuya's lips smiled and found her earlobe.

"They are an annoyance," he said softly, warming her ear and bringing an even deeper flush to her skin, "However, there are ways to work around it. But...I think I should ask first. Wren, do you have any issues about engaging in anal penetration?"

Her enthusiastic answer left Byakuya blushing...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Huh?" Kisuke muttered, frowning as Renji gave a light, moaning sigh and began to fidget.

His eyes moved to study the monitor in front of him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah...so you do have a use..." he said, watching the odd, bony structure in Renji's body pulsate softly.

He spotted a thin line of reiatsu streaming into the room, and into Renji's body.

"What the...? What is going on here?"

Renji tossed and turned, his ears hearing Byakuya's amorous voice and his eyes focusing on the noble's handsome face. Long, graceful fingers sank into the lengths of his hair, and Byakuya's hot lips fastened on his, feeding him kisses as he raised his hips wantonly and rubbed against the noble's thickening erection. His voice mixed oddly with Wren's in a passionate tumble of words and voracious moans of delight.

He almost sobbed with joy as the noble's hand slid down and pulled free the tie at his waist, then traced the black lines along his breasts.

"The markings are the same as Renji's," Byakuya said, tracing one with his fingertip.

"Wh-what?" Renji whispered.

He froze as he realized that he seemed to have invaded Wren's mind again. But try as he might, he couldn't break away, and instead, moaned loudly and raised his hips as she raised hers, rubbing harder against Byakuya's seething member.

"Oh...oh gods!" they moaned together,, writhing against him, "Ah...ah, Byakuya!"

Renji yelped in surprise and intense pleasure as Byakuya's mouth attacked one of his nipples, and his fingers slid down and stimulated Wren's private area, causing an eruption of sensation on the head of his swollen arousal. He felt Byakuya's fingers encounter something, and head Wren swear.

"Sorry...just, I fucking hate periods!"

Byakuya's lips smiled and found her earlobe.

"They are an annoyance," he said softly, warming her ear and bringing an even deeper flush to her skin, "However, there are ways to work around it. But...I think I should ask first. Wren, do you have any issues about engaging in anal penetration?"

"Oh my kami!" Renji gasped, losing his breath as Wren said the words that exploded from his mind at the suggestion.

"No! Oh my god, fuck no! Just...I can't wait anymore!"

Renji felt heat on his skin as Byakuya gave Wren an amused smile and leaned over her, kissing her hard and attacking her erect nipples again, as his fingers moved down lower and carefully penetrated her. Renji could barely hear her panting moans over his own, and he felt like his skin had caught fire. He could feel the wonderful, deep penetration of Byakuya's fingers as they prepared her, then the touch of his damp erection, that made Renji's heart beat so fast, he thought that it would explode.

"Oh fuck...it's been so long!" he groaned.

But thinking about the last time he had had sex with another guy inflicted almost enough pain to interfere with the intense pleasure Byakuya was giving him through his lovemaking with Wren.

"Why can't it be real?" he nearly sobbed as Byakuya's hot member began to work its way inside, "Fuck...fuck...fuck! It feels so good!"

He could barely hear Wren anymore as he felt the heavy, passionate thrusting begin. He arched his back and felt the impact of Wren's body against Byakuya's. He gave himself over to the experience completely, gasping and panting as Byakuya's body brought Wren's, and by association, his, to the brink of madness. The three climaxed together, Wren and Renji emitting screams of pleasure as Byakuya's blazing seed pulsed into Wren's body.

Kisuke bit his lips hard, trying not to burst into laughter at Renji's very obvious sexual dream. But he paused, looking back at the displays and thinking about the oddness of it.

"Renji knew it wasn't real..." he muttered, tapping at the keyboard and studying the odd structure within Renji's body.

His eyes widened as he noticed that the reiatsu had stopped flowing through the structure as soon as Renji had climaxed and fallen silent again.

"Oh...!" he gasped, fighting the intense urge to snicker, "Oh! I see!"


	9. Two Bodies, One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya confesses his feelings to Renji and Wren.

Even as Byakuya slept, his mind worked tirelessly at the puzzle of warring emotions that afflicted him. It replayed their lovemaking repeatedly, and each time, brought him to the same confusing conclusion.

I know in my mind that I was with her, but I didn't just see her face, hear her voice and feel her touch. It was like Renji was there too. It isn't just that they are alike, though alike they are. It is like they are one and the same person. I cannot feel for one without also feeling for the other. My heart does not separate the two.

Why is that?

It was easy to fall in love with Wren. My heart read her quickly, and saw the things that I love so much in Renji. And she is female, which I thought was a dividing line between them. I am shocked to find that when thoughts of making love to Renji enter my mind, I embrace them as readily as my thoughts of being with Wren. I had no idea that I might have loved Renji...no, I do love Renji in that way.

But my heart won't exclude Wren either. Still, I feel that there is something about her that needs a balance. And lately, I have felt the same about Renji.

He opened his eyes and looked at Wren in the halflight, enjoying the play of the moonlight across the bold tattoos that ran down her back and onto her lovely round bottom. He let his hands run lightly down her body, careful not to wake her. And oddly, though he did register her softness, the more pronounced curves of her body and the more feminine scent of her, he also felt Renji's leaner, more muscular form, sensed his stronger reiatsu, and picked up his more masculine scent.

This is so confusing.

He slipped free of Wren and walked out into the gardens. Within moments, he stood in the new section, where he had been when he had given in to his desire to kiss Wren. But even as he remembered the moment, he remembered the feeling that Renji had been there also.

I need to know why this is happening...why my emotions for them are getting so confused. I cannot say I love one more than the other, because they register as one in my heart. This makes no sense. I am going to have to force the issue with Renji. If he will not come back and face me, then I will go to him. There is something that explains all of this, and I will know the truth of it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke bit at his lips as Renji moved sluggishly, groaning and squinting as he began to wake.

"That's right. Come on, wake up, Moocher. I know you'd sleep all day, but we have work to do, and with Captain Kuchiki chomping at the bit to get hold of you to ask questions, I don't think you have the luxury of being able to sleep in...know what I mean?"

"Ugh," groaned Renji, "I feel sick for real now."

"Come on," Kisuke laughed, nudging him, "I know your dreams were extra hot and you'd like to go back to them, but..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Renji yelled, sitting up and blushing furiously as he remembered.

"Aww, hey, don't feel bad about it," Kisuke said, unable to tame his wide grin, "It happens to the best of us, ne? It's natural and..."

He broke off as Renji hurled a pillow at him.

"I thought you were gonna help Wren and me, but if all you wanna do is screw around, making fun of me, I have better fucking things to do!"

"Heheh," chortled Kisuke, "Like go and masturbate?"

"All right, that's it! I am...!"

"Hey, relax, okay?" Kisuke said, taking him by the arm.

Renji threw his hand off and started to climb out of the bed, but realized quickly that he was in his nightclothes, barefoot and had several electrodes still attached to his chest.

"Oh, s-sorry," said Kisuke, biting his lips to avoid laughing, "Let me get those for you, Renji"

"Leave me the hell alone you freak!" Renji snapped, batting his hand away, "I've had enough of you and your bullshit! Just back off! I'm going back to the Seireitei. You can call me when you're ready to do something besides fuck with me!"

"Hey, take it easy," said Kisuke, shaking his head and holding up his hands, "I was just teasing. Sorry, I know this is serious, and all joking aside, even though the middle of the night arousal..."

"Kisuke!"

"Sorry, Renji...okay, even though it was a little embarrassing for you, it was also revealing."

"Yeah. I'll bet! Damned pervert!"

Renji ripped an electrode off of his chest, then his eyes widened and he howled in pain and loosed a stream of obscenities.

"Oh...ouch, that's got to have hurt. Sorry, I should have warned you about that. Here, I can get the others off."

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Renji snapped, swatting his hands away.

He yanked off another electrode and hissed more profanities.

"Really, I can get those off less painfully."

"Yeah, right!" Renji growled angrily, "Well, I don't feel like sitting here and being teased about something I have no goddamned control over! Guys have wet dreams, you know? Even you have'em, so just shut up about it, okay?"

"Okay, look, I said I was sorry. And I found something out you really want to..."

"What? How fucking adorable I look with a full body blush? How long it takes for me to go from limp to..."

"Hey, I'm not kidding, Renj..."

"I told you," Renji yelled, "Leave me the hell alone! I am not interested in anything you have to say!"

"Well, it just so happens that I am," said Byakuya's solemn voice from the doorway.

Renji froze, still only half-covered, and his face nearly as white as the sheet that was still entangled with his body.

"Sh-shit..." he managed breathlessly, "C-captain."

Byakuya said nothing more, but crossed the laboratory and came to a stop in front of the redhead, his close proximity and the gentle breath of sakura around him making Renji's paleness disappear and sending a flush blazing across his exposed skin. Shaken and unable to make himself meet Byakuya's eyes directly, he gazed silently at the lovely windflower scarf that was at eye level, where he sat.

"Captain," he said again, dazedly.

He could feel Byakuya's eyes on his bowed head, but couldn't make himself look up. A moment later, his insides clenched and his heart quickened as Byakuya's warm, slender hand slipped under his chin and raised his eyes to meet the noble's. Byakuya kept their eyes locked as he spoke to Kisuke.

"Kisuke Urahara, I want you to tell me what is going on with my vice captain. I want you to tell me everything!"

Kisuke glanced at Renji and the redhead hesitated, then gave the ghost of a nod.

"All right...um...Renji showed up here the other day, telling me about something strange that had happened to him in Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo?" queried Byakuya, looking into Renji's eyes, "This was when I...?"

"You were sick, yeah," Renji said, taking over the telling, "I, ah, went to Hueco Mundo as ordered, and the battle was going fine. But, uh...all at once, this flying hollow came outta nowhere and picked me up and flung me out into the desert. He dropped me in a field of bones."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he realized the implications.

"I remember that there was this weird hollow...humanoid. When I hit him, he...split. His body became two. I didn't give it much thought, beyond getting the hell outta there. I thought maybe the splitting would continue and I would be facing an army of that kind of hollow...or something. I don't know. I was cut by him, but not seriously."

"I remember," said Byakuya, "But you lost consciousness."

"Yeah. And I was brought back to the fourth division. They cleaned up the wound, and they didn't see or sense much but a little hollow reiatsu around it. So, since I seemed fine, they released me. I went home and went to bed."

"And Wren arrived that night, ne?" said Byakuya.

"Well," said Renji, his chest constricting inside and making him feel like he couldn't breathe, "Not exactly."

"But she was there in the morning, when I arrived," Byakuya said, frowning, "When did she arrive at your apartment? Does she know anything about what is affecting you?"

"Well...yeah, she knows some, but...Captain..."

"Renji," said the noble, an edge of dangerous tension in his voice, "I am going to give you one more chance to tell me exactly what happened the night that Wren arrived. And if you engage in any more hedging or resistant behavior, I will contact the second division and allow Captain Soi Fon and her punishment force to interrogate you."

"Hey," said Kisuke, bracingly, "Go easy on the guy. Renji isn't really even sure of what happened to him. He isn't hedging. Just, some of it, he doesn't know."

"I know that I went to sleep alone that night," said Renji, "And while I was trying to sleep, some weird glowing light woke me once. But I wasn't awake enough to care about it. I just went back to sleep. And when I woke up...she...was there...naked...in bed...next to me."

"Wren was in your bed?" Byakuya said, his frown deepening, "Then, the story you told me...about her coming to your door, late at night, about the fire that destroyed her things, about the two of you being siblings..."

Renji lowered his eyes, but couldn't escape the noble's piercing gaze.

"It wasn't true...none of it," he admitted, his heart pounding.

Byakuya's eyes widened and his reiatsu swelled and pulsed painfully around Renji.

"You mean to tell me...that a complete stranger simply appeared in your bed, one whom you had no knowledge of whatsoever...and you not only didn't report it as required to the Gotei 13? You didn't even tell me?"

"Captain, I..."

"You knew that I took to her instantly...that I was interested in her! Did you think for a minute that if someone was trying to attempt to reach me, that the surest way to do so would be to go through someone I entrust my life to on a daily basis? That they would seek to use a family member or a close friend to reach me?"

He thinks of me as a...close friend?

It's the first time that he's ever come out and said that...

"Renji, if what you are telling me is true, then that girl I just went to bed with could be just about anyone!"

"Whoa!" said Kisuke, making a sudden connection, "Renji, does that mean that last night you..."

"Captain," said Renji, quickly cutting the scientist off, "Wren isn't my sister, but she also isn't some...spy or enemy, trying to get to you."

"No," said Wren, from the doorway, "I am not."

She walked into the room and sat down next to Renji.

"I don't know exactly what I am...but I do know that I am not your enemy, Captain Kuchiki," she said solemnly, slipping a hand into Renji's, "I think it has to do with that hollow that attacked us."

"Us?" repeated Byakuya, "That is an interesting choice of words, Wren. You act as though you were with Renji when it happened."

"That's because she was," said Kisuke, "Wren isn't Renji's sister, nor is she an enemy. From what I've divined from examining Renji, Wren and the corpse of the hollow that Captain Zaraki provided for us, Renji and Wren are essentially the same person."

"What?" queried the noble, a glimmer of comprehension rising in his eyes, "What are you telling me?"

"Renji and Wren are the same person," Kisuke repeated, "When Renji was attacked by the splitting hollow, he was infected with its reiatsu through the wound it gave him. It is my summation that this is a kind of attack it uses to dispatch enemies more easily. Come with me. I'll show you."

Renji and Wren stood and followed Byakuya and Kisuke to the next room, where the two halves of the hollow laid on examination tables. Kisuke sat down in front of a large computer console in front of the hollow and called up schematics of the hollow's two halves, and then Renji's.

"Look," said the shopkeeper, "You can see here that in both cases, there is one male half and one female half, ne?"

"And the male appears to carry the full strength of the spirit centers," Byakuya observed.

"While the female," Kisuke went on, "has very little reiatsu...essentially no powers."

"But, this is an attack?" mused Byakuya, "It still leaves at least the male portion at nearly full strength...although separating the body must interfere with the use of the zanpakutou."

"But this hollow doesn't rely on his zanpakutou when using this ability."

"Does it, perhaps, split off pieces at a time and wear the enemy down that way?" asked Byakuya.

"Actually," said Kisuke, "Captain Zaraki discovered that if you kill the female portion of the hollow, the male portion dies with it. You can see here that the female was obviously killed by a sword, while the male's body is fine...fine, but just as dead as the female. It's my conclusion, then, that this hollow splits the enemy and attacks the weaker part. The two parts don't know right away what happened, and so the stronger male assumes that since that female look-alike just appeared during the battle, it is an enemy. He might dispatch it himself, or if more cautious, simply force it away and focus attention on the hollow. It is unlikely it would occur to him that there was a need to protect it...if he wasn't able to recognize it as a part of himself."

"Nasty little bastard!" Renji said, sounding disgusted.

"So...this hollow," Kisuke went on, "cut Renji, and was likely not expecting Renji to escape so quickly. It seems that if kept in battle, the raised reiatsu causes the splitting to occur more quickly. Renji escaped quickly and calmed down, so it took longer for him to split. He woke in two pieces, with no idea what had been done to him."

"We realized pretty quickly that we both had my past memories, my experiences, and that Wren didn't seem to have her own."

"Because, being the same person," Byakuya concluded, "You actually had the same past."

"Yes," Kisuke answered, "Wren was part of Renji, the gentler, more emotive side."

"She didn't seem gentler to me," Renji said, shaking his head, "She tried to beat the hell out of me."

"And because you are a powerful fighter," mused Kisuke, "I'd say she probably made an impression."

"Yeah," said Renji, blushing, "she might not have powers, but she does know how to compensate with her hakudo skills."

"But even if all you say is true," said Byakuya, "It seems an awkward method of attack for this hollow..."

"Well," said Kisuke, "Renji informed me that the hollow split immediately. It also knew what was happening, unlike Renji, and it knew to protect the separated piece of itself. That gave it some advantage...though apparently not enough to save it from Captain Zaraki's marauding blade."

"Was Captain Zaraki cut by the hollow?" asked Byakuya.

"No," Kisuke answered, chuckling, "Otherwise we'd have a male and a female Zaraki, running around Soul Society and killing everything in sight. And who needs that, ne?"

"So, you have established that killing the hollow will not reverse the splitting effect?" asked Byakuya.

"That's right," said Kisuke, "And since this hollow's dead, I can't observe how they put themselves back together, let alone how to put Renji back into one piece."

"Troubling," whispered Byakuya, shaking his head.

"I have some ideas I'm working on. I'm looking over the schematics of the four and studying the data I've collected. But while I do that, Renji needs to make sure that he and Wren stick together...erm, stay close to each other."

"They are staying at Kuchiki Manor," Byakuya replied, "And now that I know what is going on, I will make certain that they are properly protected."

He turned to look at Renji and Wren.

"I will not make an immediate report on this," he told them, "I want Kisuke to have time to come up with a way to handle this without getting that sadistic fool from the twelfth division involved."

"Aw, Captain Kurotsuchi's not so bad," Kisuke chuckled, "Not as long as you watch your back and don't eat or drink anything he offers you...oh, and you don't breathe the air around him, look into his eyes or leave any part of your skin uncovered."

"That guy is the scariest, most perverted creep to ever wear a haori!" complained Renji, "I'd kill myself before trusting him to 'help' me!"

"I imagined you would feel that way," said Byakuya, "Thus, my offer to see to you until Kisuke has concluded his research."

"All right," said the shopkeeper, "I have what I need, for now. I'll just spin the information through the grinder and see what I get. I'll be in touch. You kids take care of yourselves...and play nice..."

The three left the laboratory, and Byakuya and Wren waited in the hallway as Renji changed back into his uniform, then joined the other two for the walk back to the manor. They exchanged only necessary words on the trip back, letting what they had learned from Kisuke settle in their minds.

I'm just glad Kisuke didn't spill the information about me also receiving Wren's sensory input, thought Renji, It's embarrassing enough with just him and me knowing about it. And...if he isn't able to put me back together, something like that would make things horribly awkward.

He barely noticed as they passed through the manor gates and into the gardens. Byakuya led them out the back gate and up the forest trail to a quiet cliff, overlooking a large waterfall that tumbled down into a lake, then opened into a wide meadow beyond. The three sat down beneath a sakura tree and looked out over the meadow. Renji searched his mind for something to say to either Byakuya or Wren and couldn't think of a thing. Wren seemed equally tongue tied and Byakuya seemed to be deep in thought. When Byakuya did speak, his words took both Renji and Wren by surprise.

"Renji...Wren," he said quietly, "I have a confession to make."

The two gave him the same, wide-eyed, questioning look, making the noble catch his breath softly.

"This situation is terribly unfortunate, and I wish it had not happened," he went on, "However, one truth has come out of it, that I cannot deny."

"What's that?" Renji and Wren said together.

The two looked at each other and chuckled.

"I have fallen in love with Wren, but...the reason I fell for her so easily...is because..."

Renji's smile faded as Byakuya paused and lowered his eyes, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"It is because...I was already in love with Renji."

The redhead inhaled sharply, nearly choking.

"But...," Byakuya went on, "I would never have known that, if Wren hadn't come to be!"

"So...you are saying...?" Renji began.

"I am saying that I am in love...with both parts of you...with all of you!"

"Holy shit..." Renji and Wren breathed together.


	10. The Mystery Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji begins to suffer odd symptoms.

"I am saying that I am in love...with both parts of you...with all of you!"

"Holy shit..." Renji and Wren breathed together.

"I do not wish to cause discord between you," Byakuya said, looking from Wren's shocked face to Renji's, "but I feel that it is best to be honest."

His eyes locked on Renji's.

"That is what caused me to suddenly kiss you the other day at the division."

"You kissed him?" Wren asked, looking hurt.

"Y-yes," Byakuya confessed, "You have to understand, I did not set out to. I thought I was clear in that my feelings were for you alone, Wren. But, when we were together..."

He paused for a moment, searching for the right words.

"I...felt Renji's presence too...as though he was with us and part of our lovemaking."

"But," Wren objected, "If Renji was somehow 'with' us and you sensed it, then why didn't we?"

Renji bit his lip forcibly and kept silent, carefully avoiding eye contact with either of the two.

"Perhaps because his reiatsu and yours are the same, it would be easier for me to notice," the noble suggested.

"I guess that's possible," sighed Wren, "It's just so...weird!"

"I do not think so," said Byakuya, looking from one to the other again, "The two of you are really meant to be one. It is unnatural for you to be separated. So, maybe this is the way that your souls reach out to each other and try to be one, even though you are in two bodies."

"But the important question is, what do we do about it?" Renji said, frowning.

He flinched in surprise as Byakuya captured his hand, then lightly caught Wren's.

"Well, I am going to assume that eventually you will be reintegrated, and you will be one person again," said the noble, "But, while you are separated, it doesn't seem fair to choose one of you over the other, especially when I am sensing both of you when we are together."

He read Renji's expression and sighed softly, then continued.

"There is also the problem that while Wren seems to embrace a closeness with me, Renji, you seem to have reservations. Why?"

"Ah...Captain."

"Byakuya."

"Byakuya," Renji corrected himself, "this is all just going kinda fast. I'm not saying that I don't have feelings for you. But, ah, there are some things I have to work out in my head. I'm not trying to..."

"You don't have to explain," Byakuya said sympathetically, "I understand if this is all confusing to you, and you need some time to think things through. In fact," he said, smirking, "The idea of you stopping to think before acting is so unusual, I find it oddly endearing."

"Great," Renji laughed sarcastically, "I'm so glad I could amuse you."

"Renji," the noble said, making the redhead meet his eyes again, "I did not mean to offend you. In any case, it looks as though we have time while Kisuke Urahara conducts his research. Give whatever consideration that you need to things and we can come back to this once the situation and possible options become clear."

"Thanks, Byakuya," Renji said, lowering his eyes, "Thanks for understanding."

He took a breath and sighed softly.

"Captain, I need to ask a favor."

"What is it, Renji?"

The redhead met his eyes hesitantly.

"Captain, because I need to give this some thought, and also because I have lost my connection to Zabimaru, I'm going to need some time off to, you know, deal with things."

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"I think it is best if you take some leave. I will speak to Captain Unohana and get a short medical leave cleared. Do not worry. I will not reveal your situation."

"Thank you," Renji said, looking relieved.

"But Renji," the noble went on, "You will need to remain here at the manor and close to Wren, as you have been instructed."

"Yeah, I got that. I just...I'll need some time alone to think things through."

"Of course," said Byakuya, "I will not interfere with you while you consider things."

"Okay," said Renji, "so, is there somewhere private I can go to do this thinking?"

"Yes, there are your guest quarters, and also you may walk in the gardens, or out the back gate and to the right. Take whatever time you need, Renji."

Renji nodded and turned away, but stopped as Wren spoke up.

"Renji, I, um...I need to talk to you about something."

"Heh," Renji chuckled half-heartedly, "Well, I guess being a part of me, I can hardly claim to need to get away from you, right?"

"Renji..."

"Sorry," the redhead said unhappily, "Come on. We can talk and then you can come back here to be with Byakuya. I know you'll want to spend what time you can with him while we're...like this."

Wren gave him a stricken look.

"Th-thank you for understanding," she said, her eyes growing sad, "But if you are not sure you are going to want to see Byakuya romantically, it doesn't seem right to...continue things."

"Wren is right," Byakuya said quietly.

"Look," Renji said, shaking his head, "You two may not have a lot of time, but you have some time, and that's a helluva lot more than some other people get. I don't mind if you're together. And...I never said that I wasn't interested in seeing Byakuya romantically later. I just said that I have some things to think about...to work out."

"But I still need to talk to you," Wren objected.

"Well, then," said the noble, "I have some things to see to. Why don't the two of you talk, and I will see you at dinner later?"

Wren and Renji nodded, and Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the similarity in their responses. He watched as they crossed the gardens and walked out the back gate. After they had disappeared from sight, he turned and headed back inside.

"So what are you all up in arms about?" Renji inquired as they walked along the forest trail, "I told you it's okay for you to see Byakuya. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Renji," Wren said in a low, unhappy voice, "You have to remember, I am a part of you, and I am probably going to be merged with you again. I can't be selfish and just think about me, I have to think about you too...us, and what we'll be like when we are put back together. And you and I both know that what happened with Masato made it really hard for you...us...to trust nobles."

"Well, not you so much," Renji commented, "I wonder why that is. You're more emotional than me. Shouldn't that mean that you would be the one with the hang ups about the past?"

"I don't know," admitted Wren, "I don't understand, myself, why I can let go of all that and trust him like I do. I just...know that he won't hurt us."

"Ah," said Renji, comprehension rising in his eyes, "It's an emotional decision. I guess I'm stuck with just looking at what Masato did and deciding it's not worth the risk to go through all of that again."

"Renji, what are you talking about?" Wren said, shaking her head, "You know Byakuya. You know him better than anyone. And yeah, he hurt us before. But there were reasons why that happened that have nothing to do with why Masato was such an asshole to us. You just have to look at how different they are. Can't you do that?"

"Y-yeah...no...I don't know," Renji said, spotting a large rock beneath a sakura tree, at the side of a stream and sitting down, "I can tell myself to do it, but acting that way in the moment is another thing. I just have these flashes that happen. Like when Byakuya kissed me. I went straight back to...that! I didn't mean to. It just jumped into my head."

Wren sat down next to Renji and slipped a soft hand into his.

"Renji, you don't have to let your instincts get the best of you. Think of it like this. I know some of the hollows we've fought have scared the hell out of you, right?"

"Yeah," Renji sighed, "Some."

"But even though they can be scary as hell, we still go out and fight them, right?"

Renji swallowed hard, a strangely intense feeling of loss coming over him as he thought of Zabimaru.

"Yeah...well, when we have our zanpakutou we do."

"This is just like that, only instead of slaying hollows, we're falling in love."

"Huh," Renji grunted non-committally, "Those hollows don't have the ability to take your heart and bust it to pieces...I mean figuratively."

"No," Wren chuckled, "They do it for real. But you get what I mean. I know you do."

"Yeah," Renji admitted reluctantly, "but knowing it and living it are two different things."

He opened his mouth to say more, then paused uncertainly as a wave of nausea passed over him and his face paled.

"Renji?" Wren queried, gazing at him curiously, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Renji sighed, trying to brush the feeling aside.

He leaned forward and gathered water into one curled hand, then sipped at it as Wren watched quietly.

"You don't look so fine," she commented.

"Yeah, well I am, so leave off, will you?" Renji complained, "I'm probably getting that stupid flu that captain had or something."

"Well, if you're sick, then we should go back," Wren said, standing.

"Fine, whatever," Renji grumbled, getting up.

He pushed away the instant feeling of dizziness and forced himself into a walk, not noticing as Wren stopped and said something, her voice disappearing into the harsh buzzing in his head.

"Renji!"

Wren watched in dismay as the redhead swayed unsteadily and dropped to the ground.

"Renji!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji felt the haze around him begin to clear and heard a male voice call his name. Recognition seemed to require too much effort, so he settled for just sinking into the comforting voice and letting it carry him back off into oblivion. He wasn't sure how long he remained there, drifting weightlessly and not giving two shits if he ever woke up. But suddenly, the man's voice sounded again, and he could feel that someone was sitting behind him, with his arms curled around him. The person's hands rested on his abdomen, and a warm flow of reiatsu between them soothed away the discomfort that had led to his collapse.

"C-captain?" he murmured questioningly, "What are you...?"

"Be quiet and hold still. I am stabilizing your reiatsu," Byakuya said, his hair tickling the redhead's shoulder and his light sakura scent teasing Renji's senses.

"Stabilizing," Renji mumbled, "Why? Did something happen? What's going on?"

"I told you to be quiet," the noble repeated, "We will explain it to you later. Just rest for a while."

As weary as he felt, it was easy to accept the words, and Renji relaxed in Byakuya's comforting arms and drifted off again. He lost all awareness for a time, and only heard a soft mental buzzing that made his mind drift aimlessly as he slept. He woke again to find himself tucked warmly into bed, but sat up and looked around, experiencing a moment of uncertainty before realizing that he wasn't at Kuchiki Manor, or even in the Seireitei.

I'm at Urahara's place? How did I get here?

"Are you feeling better now?" Kisuke's voice asked from the doorway.

Renji sighed and rubbed his hands over his face as the shopkeeper entered the room, followed by Byakuya, and an unnerved looking Wren.

"Actually, I feel kinda like I just got the shit kicked outta me, but other than feeling like I need to puke my guts out, I can't complain," Renji muttered.

"Ah, he has regained his charming sense of humor too," Kisuke chuckled good naturedly, "Tessai is bringing some ginger tea that ought to soothe your insides. But you need to stay conscious this time."

"This time?" Renji asked, scowling, "What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Well," said the shopkeeper, "Truth is, I have not a clue as to why you lost consciousness and drifted in and out for the past three days, but..."

"Whoa! What? Three days?" Renji exclaimed, putting a hand to his aching head, "I was out for three days?"

"You scared me to death!" Wren complained, "We were just talking and you suddenly collapsed. I got Byakuya to come and he brought clan healers, but they couldn't figure out what was happening, so we brought you here on Tetsuya's horse."

"I ran every damned test I could think of," Kisuke went on, "but all I could determine was that your reiatsu was destabilizing. I don't know what threw it for a loop, but for a while, it was 'off the charts' crazy, fluctuating all over the place. And we figured out kinda by accident that when Byakuya comes near you, reiatsu seems to be flowing between the two of you."

"Between...Captain and me?" queried Renji, "What the hell is that all about?"

"I'm not sure," Kisuke admitted, "But it has something to do with a strange, concave structure in your body, in your lower abdomen. When your reiatsu destabilizes, he flows his reiatsu into that area, and it gathers near that structure and causes a balancing of your own reiatsu. There seems to be a cluster of energies that resonates with both of you, but I can't even begin to figure out what it is."

"Well, can't you do anything about it?" Renji asked anxiously, "Is it dangerous? Can't you just take that concave thingy out of me?"

"It's not that simple," explained the shopkeeper, "You see, I still don't know exactly what that thing is, or what it's supposed to do."

"Gods! It could be anything, right?" Renji exclaimed, looking alarmed, "For all we know, it's some kind of ticking time bomb or something that's going to..."

"Hey," Kisuke said bracingly, "it doesn't seem to be doing anything dangerous. And even though it's collecting reiatsu, it's staying relatively stable in size. It doesn't look threatening."

"Oh, it doesn't look threatening," Renji repeated sarcastically, "Well, excuse me if I'm not all that reassured by that. Geez, we are talking about a freaky hollow here that has majorly fucked with my body!"

"Oh!" said Kisuke, "I meant to ask, have you had sex or masturbated recently?"

Renji's eyes blazed and his reiatsu flared hotly.

"Are you really asking me that in front of my captain and my...my...female self?" he demanded, "Goddamned pervert! And no! I haven't been screwed and I haven't jacked off, okay? Got any other stupid questions?"

"When was the last time you did have sex?"

"You mean, other than in that damned wet dream I had before?" Renji snapped irascibly, "I don't know...a pathetically long time! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing," said Kisuke, "I just wondered...because of the weird reiatsu flow that happened that night and the sexual nature of what you dreamed about..."

"Hey, do we really have to talk about this right in front of them? It's damned embarrassing!"

"Why would you be embarrassed in front of me?" Wren asked, crossing her arms, "It's not like there's anything about you that's news to me."

"R-right, well..."

"And, as your captain, I need to be kept apprised of your condition," Byakuya added.

"Fine, whatever! Then, have him give you regular reports, but just get out of here because it's bugging the hell out of me, being looked at like some fucking bug under a microscope!"

"Calm down, will you," Kisuke said, shaking his head, "You're going to get your testosterone level jacked up, and then your reiatsu's going to destabilize again."

"Sounds like you know a lot, for a guy who just said he doesn't know what the hell is going on!" Renji snapped.

"I don't know what's going on, okay," said the shopkeeper, "but I have this feeling that...the weird dreams and reiatsu flows, the imbalance of your reiatsu, that device in your body, the fainting and physical effects...it's all leading up to something, but there's just...this piece missing."

"Great!" Renji said sarcastically, climbing to his feet and shaking off Byakuya's staying hand, "Well, when you do figure out what the hell is wrong with me and how to put me back together, you know where to find me!"

"Renji!" Kisuke objected as the redhead took a step, then stopped and went pale.

Kisuke, Wren and Byakuya stared in dismay as the redhead swayed on his feet, then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Well," chuckled the shopkeeper, "He's right about that. We do know where to find him..."


	11. Thorn in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji finds out that the answers he needs may take a very long time to reveal themselves.

Renji heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and stirred sluggishly, opening one red-brown eye and fixing it on the man who had entered the room. He watched as the shopkeeper carried a tray to his bedside, waited quietly as Renji sat up, then set the tray in his lap.

"Thanks," the redhead said sleepily, beginning to eat as Kisuke sat down next to the bed.

"You're welcome," Kisuke answered, watching in silence for a few moments as Renji ate.

"How long was I out this time?" the redhead asked.

"Only two days," the shopkeeper reported, "And the good news is that while you were out this time, I was able to figure out how to instruct Captain Kuchiki to direct his reiatsu more efficiently, so that your reiatsu would remain stable for longer."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that instead of needing those reiatsu infusions every day, you will probably be able to go for a week or so before needing another."

"Okay."

The redhead went quiet for a time, looking down at his hands and letting the reality of his situation sink in. Kisuke met his eyes again with a look that told Renji that not everything he had found was good.

"So...there's more, right?" Renji asked, just wanting the worst to become a known quantity, "You're going to tell me there's something weird about that reiatsu thingy inside of me, right?"

Kisuke's expression answered the question before the shopkeeper said a word.

"Kisuke," Renji said softly, "Is that thing going to kill me? Is it going to take over my body or something? What is it?"

"I still don't know what it is," Kisuke confessed, "And I don't know what it will do."

"Great," Renji sighed, "Is there anything that you fucking do know?"

"I know that something has to be done while I study this. And we are talking about for a long time. Some of the studies I'm conducting will be done in days, some in weeks. But a couple of them are studies that will take several years."

Renji released a soft sigh, closing his eyes and setting the tray on the nightstand.

"So...this is the way things will be for a long time, right?" he queried.

"Yeah."

"Where are Captain and Wren?"

"Byakuya had to go back to the Seireitei to handle something for the head captain. Wren went back with him. She said that she figured you'd want time to mull things over. But...while they're gone, there's something that I need to talk over with you...something you didn't want those two to know about your condition. And as much as I know you'll be annoyed having to talk about it, it's part of the investigation and it's something else we need to unravel."

"You know that when they had sex, I was aware of it," Renji said, cutting to the chase.

"You weren't just aware of it," Kisuke went on, "Renji, you were part of it."

"What?" the redhead said, frowning, "What does that mean? I was a part of it? I mean, I was here the whole time. How could I be? What the hell are you talking about?"

"There was a reiatsu flow coming into the lab while you were sleeping that time."

"A...reiatsu flow?"

"Yeah. I captured some of that, at the time, and I have been analyzing it. I determined that some of the reiatsu was Wren's and some was Byakuya's."

Renji's eyes widened.

"Wh-what the...?"

"Those combined reiatsus traveled into your body, guided, it seems, by that concave structure inside you. And after, the reaitsus formed a single cluster, one that is now fed when Captain Kuchiki bonds with you."

"F-fed, you say..."

"Yeah. I don't know for sure. But that reiatsu seems dependent on you."

Renji stared at the other man in silence.

"It has Byakuya's reiatsu and Wren's combined...and it is being 'matured' in your body. And I can't tell you what will happen when it reaches maturity...only that it looks like something more has to happen before it does."

"So, what the hell do we do while you figure it out?" Renji asked softly, "What am I supposed to do while those studies are being done?"

"There's only one way to ensure that there is time to finish the studies and take decisive action before the cluster in you matures. And, because I have no choice, I have already taken that action."

Renji turned his head to look out the window.

"And that was?"

"I sealed your powers and the structure's, so that everything is frozen. You don't have any reiatsu flow...no powers until this is over."

He watched as the redhead quietly absorbed the words, then sighed in acceptance and closed his eyes.

"I've placed a special mod soul inside you so that you have enough reiatsu to function...so you can return to Soul Society. But you cannot, if you go back, allow the Gotei 13 to learn what is wrong with you. Captain Unohana already knows, but she's deferring to me. She won't report it, but...you have to keep other people from finding out. I'm gonna send a report to the fourth division, saying that that you were injured in a skirmish here, and you are recovering. She's going to confirm that she sent Hanatarou to 'examine' you and he will report back that you are going to be fine, but your powers have been affected. It'll be reported as a 'temporary situation.' That will get you the medical leave without the suspicion."

"Right," Renji said defeatedly, "Whatever. just do what you've gotta do. Looks like there's no choice."

"Hey," Kisuke said bracingly, "Keep your chin up, Renji. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and you are going to be just fine."

"Yeah, I know. It just...sucks right now. I hate being in two pieces, especially when one of those pieces is starting things that I don't think I can't finish."

Kisuke met his eyes sympathetically.

"You mean, what Wren and Captain Kuchiki have going on, ne? But, I thought you had feelings for him too. I mean, Wren is a part of you."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. And I admit, I do feel something for him. But you know, there are reasons why I never let it out. Wren doesn't put those limitations on herself. And when we're reintegrated, I don't think I'm gonna be any more likely to feel comfortable having a relationship with him. I just...there's too much reason it's a bad idea."

"Why is that?"

"Come on, Kisuke. you know his clan will be all up in arms about him seeing a guy. They're probably only not shitting bricks over him seeing Wren because she's a girl, and they probably figure a mongrel heir is better than no heir, right?"

"Huh," huffed Kisuke, smirking, "I think you don't give Captain Kuchiki enough credit. He may have lost some of his moxy over the years because of all that happened with his wife. But he still finds a way to skirt the rules when he wants to. And I know what I saw when he was here."

"Yeah," sighed Renji, "He's really attracted to her. I know that."

"Her?" Kisuke repeated, frowning, "I was talking about the concern he had for you, baka! Of course, he is very attentive with your lady half..."

"Kisuke..."

"Sorry, but it's true, buddy. Byakuya is not even trying very hard to conceal it. He's attracted to both parts of you...all of you, Renji. You might want to think about that with all the free time you've got, because, honestly? Captain Kuchiki hasn't shown anything close to that much emotion for another person since his wife passed. And whatever reservations you have about him, you oughta think about the ones that he had to overcome before he could fall for you."

Renji gave the shopkeeper a stricken look and deflated even more.

"Shit...I never even really gave that much thought. I mean, I know he really must have loved her, to go and search for Rukia like he did after she was gone."

"You've got that right," Kisuke affirmed, "Yoruichi used to sneak back into the Seireitei to check up on him. I guess she always had a soft spot for him, because she used to tease him so much and he was a feisty little brat. It was hard for her to watch him go through that and have to hold back from going to comfort him."

"Don't you mean 'going back to torment him?'" Renji laughed half-heartedly, "Kisuke, I hear what you're saying. And you're right. Captain Kuchiki has as much reason as I do to want to hold back from us getting involved. But he's dealt with those feelings and isn't..."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "He dealt with them, and he was so drawn to you that he took a pretty big risk, a chance he wouldn't have before."

"Yeah, you're right."

Renji went quiet, picking idly at the food on his tray, but feeling too sick inside to eat.

"You need to keep up the little reiatsu that you've got," the shopkeeper told him, "Finish that up. Then you can rest some more before going back."

Renji didn't answer, but gave a sigh of resignation and continued eating. He watched out of the corner of an eye as Kisuke left the room, then listened for several minutes to make sure that the shopkeeper was not coming back. Finally, he slipped out of the bed, leaving his nearly untouched food tray on the nightstand. He found his shihakushou and dressed, then climbed out the window and crept away.

His head bent in concentration, Renji opened a senkaimon and passed over into Soul Society. He paused, short of the main Seireitei gates, gazing in the direction of Kuchiki Manor, before shaking his head in frustration and turning towards the Rukongai. So deep in thought that he was barely in control of his steps anymore, he traversed the dusty roadways through the upper and middle districts, before angling towards the very poorest towns that stood in the lower Rukongai.

_What am I doing down here again?_

_I guess it fits since I don't have any powers anymore. My soul broken in half. No reiatsu. No zanpakutou. No place in the Gotei 13. And who knows how long it will be...or if I'll even get my powers back._

_Yeah...I fit in here again._

He proceeded down the street, avoiding the weary and hopeless eyes of the street folk, sighing inwardly at the sight of the groups of children roaming about together and looking for vendors who could be easily distracted so that they could steal their next meal.

_Lucky for me, I don't need to eat. No reiatsu. No hunger. Great._

He felt tears threaten as he tried to remember the last time he had felt power running through his veins, the last time he'd felt normal...the last time he'd heard the voices of the spirits in his zanpakutou.

"Zabimaru," he whispered, wondering sadly, if he would ever hear their voices again.

"What are you doing here?" asked a chillingly familiar voice, "Visiting your old mongrel friends? No, wait, they're all dead, aren't they?"

Renji stared, unable to make sense of what he was seeing. Then, his features darkened malevolently.

"I might ask you the same thing," he answered in a low, growling voice, "Why would someone like you ever set foot in this place...Masato?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt his mind wandering and lifted his eyes to look at Renji's too clean desk and empty chair. The silence in the sixth division office seemed oppressive without Renji's intermittent sighs, sniffs, shifting of papers and occasional questions. He tried to ignore the situation, but as he worked, he found it harder and harder to concentrate, until he could stand it no more. He finished the last of the most critical tasks and uncharacteristically left several reports in his inbox for the next day.

He left the office and stood just outside for a moment, glancing first in the direction of Kuchiki Manor, where Wren was probably sharing dinner with Rukia, then in the direction of the central senkaimon. After several minutes of thinking about it, he turned towards the senkaimon.

_I meant to give Renji some space, but I am concerned he is growing too distant. And the message from Kisuke Urahara said that he did not take the latest news well at all._

He thought about the connotations of that and flash stepped faster. He reached the central senkaimon and passed through, barely hearing the Seireitei guards' greetings as he went by. He traversed the precipice world, still at flash step speed, his heart strangely unsettled, and his mind unable to stop seeing Renji's distressed expression. Renji's words, too, seemed to echo oddly in his mind. It was almost as though he could feel the cadence of Renji's aching heart throbbing in his own chest.

_I wonder what this feeling is..._

The doorway into the living world loomed up before him, and he passed through it and flash stepped down into Kisuke Urahara's underground training area. He touched down in the soft sand, watching as Kisuke paused in the midst of Ichigo Kurosaki's training and gazed at him questioningly.

"I need to speak to Renji," he said simply.

"I thought you and Wren were going to give him some time alone here," Kisuke answered, studying the noble's agitated eyes and lightly sweating form, "Did something happen?"

"I do not know," Byakuya confessed, "I just...had a feeling. Something seems wrong."

"Must have been some feeling, to make you drop everything and burn your thrusters, getting here at top speed."

"I think you exaggerate," the noble said stiffly, causing the shopkeeper to narrow his eyes and shake his head dismissively.

"Really," he muttered, turning back to Ichigo, "Why don't you practice those combinations we were working while I go and take care of this."

"Sure," Ichigo said, nodding, "But, Byakuya, would you like some talking to Renji? Maybe I could talk some sense into him for you."

"Thank you," Byakuya said, catching the substitute shinigami by surprise with the genuine sentiment in his voice, "However, I think that this is something I can handle, Ichigo."

"Sure. Okay," said the younger man, turning back to his practice, "But let me know if he gives you any trouble. I'll come and kick his ass around and tell him what an idiot he's being. It'll be good payback for when he did that to me."

"Hmmm..."

Byakuya followed Kisuke back up into the shop and down the hallway to Renji's room. They paused outside for a moment.

"You were right," Byakuya said softly, "His reiatsu is so low that it almost seems as though he is not there."

"Well, it was either seal his powers away, or whatever that thing is was going to mature. And we don't want that to happen until we know what it is and how it works. There is a lot riding on this."

"I am aware," Byakuya assured him.

He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open gently, his frown deepening as he looked inside and found the room empty.

"Oh boy," sighed Kisuke, shaking his head, "This is not good...really not good."

"Where is he?" Byakuya asked, staring.

"What does it look like," Kisuke asked shortly, "The guy flew the coop."

"What? Why would he do that? Wren and I left...to give him some time to think."

"Yeah?" said Kisuke, "Well, it looks to me like he didn't just need time, but wanted some space too."

"Why would he need to do that?" Byakuya asked blankly, "We weren't planning to bother him..."

"Don't you get it?" Kisuke asked, sighing and shaking his head, "He's scared, Captain Kuchiki. I'd say he's really freaked out. Add to that, his depression over his situation and you get one volatile, confused, runaway redhead."

"I need to find him," Byakuya said, his eyes darkening, "Someone has to talk some sense into him. This can't go on like this!"


	12. Leaving the Past Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji meets an old lover and faces his past.

"What are you doing here?" asked a chillingly familiar voice, "Visiting your old mongrel friends? No, wait, they're all dead, aren't they?"

Renji stared, unable to make sense of what he was seeing. Then, his features darkened malevolently.

"I might ask you the same thing," he answered in a low, growling voice, "Why would someone like you ever set foot in this place...Masato?"

The handsome, black-haired noble shrugged, as though it was of little concern to him.

"All of the noble families feel the need to offer some stray bits to the 'have nots' now and then," he said off-handedly, "I am just doing my part...the same as your filthy, peasant-loving captain."

Masato caught his breath in surprise as Renji's hand shot out and grabbed the front of his expensive, red and black kimono. He yanked the other man towards him, his lips curling back in an enraged snarl as he unleashed a furious, hissing rebuke.

"Don't you dare to speak that way about Byakuya!" he snapped, shaking the other man, "You wanna piss on me because you think you're better than me, then fine, go ahead. But you'll show fucking respect for that man or I will make you regret it!"

"Get your putrid, unworthy paws off of me, mongrel!" Masato fumed, shoving the redhead hard, and employing a flash of reiatsu to add force.

He stared in surprise as Renji's body tumbled to the ground and rolled away, then crashed into the shoddy, patched wall of a dilapidated building. The redhead reeled as he made his way onto his hands and knees, then glared at the noble as he started forward.

"What is wrong with you, Renji?" Masato asked, frowning, "I know that shouldn't have been more than a slap in the face to you. What happened to you?"

"What the fuck do you care?" Renji steamed, "You don't give a shit about me anyway. So just get the hell away from me!"

"But you're obviously hurt," the noble objected, looking down at his hands for a moment, "And while I didn't feel so badly about abandoning the strong person you were, to see you like this is...unsettling. Come, at least let me take you to a healer. You may not like me, but surely you can see that it's not sensible for you to remain here."

"I'll do the deciding about what's sensible and not sensible for me!" Renji shouted furiously, "You gave up all rights to tell me what to do when you used me for sex and then walked all over me, you bastard!"

Masato's look of concern gave way to an expression of rising anger. He gathered a ball of kido around his hands and closed in on the redhead, meeting his eyes sternly.

"Learn your place, mongrel!" the noble said coldly, "The only reason I am going to knock you out and help you is because we once were lovers. If not for that, I would let you die right here."

"Just don't touch me and get the hell away from me! I'm not going anywhere with you, you lying piece of shit!"

"That's it," Masato hissed, his body glowing with rage, "I will save you right now, only so that I can make you pay for your insolence Renji. You were always too opinionated for your own good. That's part of the reason why I let you go."

"Oh?" Renji said, biting down angrily on the words, "What's the other reason...because you are a complete bastard?"

"That is enough, you insignificant little toad! You are about to be put in your place!"

He froze, staring, as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and a chillingly calm male voice spoke into his ear.

"Get away from him. And do not ever lay your hands on him again, or you will deal with me!"

Masato glared at the Kuchiki heir hatefully, but pulled his hand free and backed away.

"Go on, then," Masato said icily, "Enjoy your mongrel lover, then. I certainly did. He may be brainless, but he was a lot of fun for a while."

He disappeared in a swift flash step, leaving Byakuya gazing down at Renji's kneeling form.

"Get up," he said sternly.

"What?" Renji asked, frowning.

"I said, get up. You are a disgrace, kneeling like that. Even powerless, you should have more pride than that. Get up, Renji!"

"Fine. Whatever," the redhead sighed, climbing to his feet, then keeping his eyes lowered.

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision.

"Come with me."

Renji opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again, seeing the muted fury in his captain's dark eyes. He followed wordlessly as Byakuya led him to the town healer's home and cooperated quietly as the healer addressed the minor injuries he had sustained. The healer left them alone in one of the bedrooms, with a serving of hot soup and tea and an admonishment to rest. Renji sighed and stared down into the soup bowl, having no idea what to say. But Byakuya wasted no time in getting to the point.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked, his voice icily calm, but an edge of anger beneath it, "It was reckless to leave Urahara's shop and come down this way, especially alone, while in your condition. What were you thinking?"

Renji kept his eyes lowered, unable to meet Byakuya's piercing gaze.

"I just needed to think. You know, it's been a little confusing, being literally 'of two minds.'"

"It had not escaped me," Byakuya assured him, "And I must apologize for my own confusion in the matter. But...in a way, I see how we might have gone on forever, not understanding what was there between us all along."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, tears threatening again as he thought of Byakuya and Wren and what was between them, "You didn't even notice me until she came along."

"What are you talking about?" the noble said, capturing his chin and making their eyes meet, "Of course I noticed you. Renji, you threw yourself in my path a long time ago, and it is more accurate to say that I couldn't help but notice you. What you are really meaning is that you think I did not notice you sexually. That part is true, but it wasn't a lack of interest or even a conscious decision. In fact, when Wren arrived and a conscious decision became possible, you see that there was only one honest conclusion that I could make."

"What, that I'm a useless, pathetic fool and Wren is more attractive than me?" Renji asked, crossing his arms and looking away.

The redhead gasped in surprise as Byakuya's hand clenched the front of his yukata and the noble yanked him forward, so that their faces were unbearably close and the pretty scent of sakura filled his senses and made him feel a little dizzy.

"You are a fool, Abarai," Byakuya said, his dark eyes flickering dangerously, "And the decision that I came to is the one I spoke to you the last time I saw you. I told you, Renji, I am in love with you...all of you. The part of you that is Wren, the part of you that is Renji...everything that makes you the person...the warrior I know! Why do you refuse to see that? What will it take? What do I have to do to get through to you?"

His piqued eyes held Renji in their thrall as the noble leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissing him forcefully. Renji's hands came up instantly, pushing against Byakuya's heaving breast and trying to separate them. The noble nipped impatiently at his lips, then let him go. He sat calmly in the chair beside the bed, watching as the redhead struggled with himself to find the right words.

"S-sorry," Renji said finally, his breath still short from the intensity of their kissing, "I know I'm confusing you. On the one hand, I am honored...really, really flattered that you feel for me like that. I know that it's been a long time since you wanted to be with anyone like this. But, on the other hand, I just...have some issues that I..."

"This is about that man...Masato, isn't it?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

Renji froze.

"This is about the relationship that you had, and something that happened between you that ended it, ne?"

"You know about that?" Renji asked, an odd twinge in his belly at the thought.

"I am head of the most powerful noble clan and walk in the same circles as Masato. I know him, though not well. And I saw the two of you together a few times before you became my vice captain. Yes, I am aware that you were seeing each other, though I do not know the details, nor how it ended."

"Hah...the details," Renji mused, "How's this for details? The guy picked me up in a bar and said that he couldn't take his eyes off of me while I was dancing. We danced and drank together, then ended up in bed and we started seeing each other. A few months later, he got bored and kicked me to the curb, saying that I had been 'fun' but that there were other mongrels out there that he found more interesting than me. He was never really in love with me. But he took me into his home, paraded me around in front of his friends and took over my life while we were together."

"I imagined it was something like that. Masato has somewhat of a reputation for that kind of behavior."

"Really..." Renji mused, sarcastically, "Thanks for rubbing in how stupid I was, Captain."

"That wasn't a reflection on you, Abarai. I was saying that..."

"I was an idiot...a stupid, pathetic idiot to ever fall for that. I get it," Renji went on, "Look, I know that you're not him. You're a way classier guy than that. But that's part of the problem too. Don't you get it? The difference between us? You said it, yourself, while we were fighting, Captain. It's class."

"That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it, Renji," Byakuya said warningly.

"You were pointing out how I wasn't good enough to overcome you on the battlefield. But, what does it matter, huh? On the battlefield? In bed? It doesn't matter, because you're noble and I'm a mongrel and it's eventually going to come between us! End of story!"

"And your answer to that is to push me away before you ever have the chance to really know me that way?" Byakuya asked pointedly, "Renji, I know that we did not start out well, but we have improved in our connections. And you have reached me in ways that no one has in a very long time. But that only happened because after our battle, you came to me and took care of me in the healing center. We opened up to each other and began to build the pathways necessary for falling in love. But now that I have shown interest in you, you want to shut those doors you opened. You don't want to see how you have gotten inside my heart and changed me. I know you are afraid, but that doesn't give you the right to lead me one way, then slam the door in my face!"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Isn't it?" Byakuya said icily, his dark eyes glinting with rage, "I told you that I love you...all of you. And your answer to me saying that was this...running away like a coward, which I know you are not. Then, pushing me away, just when I felt comfortable enough to express real emotion for you. It is fine if you are confused. I am as well. But you won't end your confusion of make things better by running away and hiding from what we both feel!"

He stared into Renji's shocked eyes for a moment, then climbed onto the bed and leaned over him, placing one hand on each side of him and seeking his mouth hungrily. Unable to react, Renji remained frozen as Byakuya's soft, insistent mouth claimed his, and an even softer, pink tongue invaded forcefully.

"What will it take to get through to you, Renji?" Byakuya asked breathlessly, "Are you that determined to throw everything away that you will try to convince me that we shouldn't be together because I am a noble and you aren't? I know that is not what you think!"

"It doesn't matter what I think...or what you think," Renji argued, putting his hands on Byakuya's face and looking pleadingly into his eyes, "We are different. You said so, yourself. You're like the moon and I am just a stupid, useless monkey, trying to catch your reflection. I don't even see beneath the surface, because monkeys aren't smart enough to do that."

He was taken aback with how quickly Byakuya's mouth reclaimed his, stopping the offensive words.

"Stop saying those things, you fool!" the noble chided him, "I know you don't believe that. You didn't fight me to the very ends of your strength so that you could buy into the notion that you are less than me because we were born into different social classes. You broke that lie apart with your sword, Renji! But, having done that, you have a responsibility, don't you? If you shattered the glass walls around me and made me vulnerable, do you not owe me protection of the heart I gave you. Or will you turn around and take your revenge on Masato now, by treating me with the same disdain with which he treated you?"

"What?" Renji asked, white-faced, "I'm not saying...!"

"You are refusing me because I am a noble, are you not?" the Kuchiki heir fumed.

"I...?" Renji began, then he stopped, the truth coming down on him like Zabimaru's bankai release.

_Fuck..._

_He's right._

_I was doing that._

He stared up into Byakuya's eyes wordlessly as the noble released him and stood.

_Damn it! He's going to leave. just when I was starting to feel like it could happen, he's getting tired of my shit and walking away._

Fresh waves of shock rocketed through him as Byakuya reached up and removed the kenseiken from the long, black strands of his hair.

"C-captain...?"

Byakuya remained silent and set down the Kuchiki relic, then unwound the long, silken scarf from around his neck. As Renji watched him in stunned silence, Byakuya disrobed, leaving himself in only his soft, white dressing yukata. He slid back into the bed and laid down on his back, pulling at the tie at his waist, then opening his yukata and baring his lovely, pale body.

"Captain, what are you...?"

"Did Masato ever allow you to enter him?" Byakuya asked, point blank, shocking Renji into silence again.

"It is all right. I know the answer already," the noble assured him, "Masato is a selfish, arrogant man, who holds himself above others...even lovers, like you. I am not that man, and I am willing to prove that to you. If it will make you understand that I am different, then I will make myself completely vulnerable to you. Go ahead, Renji."

"Wh-what?" the redhead said blankly, not daring to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"Make love to me. Take me sexually, if that is what you need to do so that you can trust me. I might have looked down on you before, but I do not now. I love you and I trust you. Go ahead and have what you will of me. You are welcome in these arms, Renji...always."

Renji stared, enthralled and scared to death that the ice in the other man's exterior had disappeared completely, and that all distances between them had closed. As beautiful and distant as Byakuya had been before, he was even more beautiful, up close and fully revealed. There was nothing about the man that wasn't perfect to Renji...perfect and enchanting and so very tempting. He stared wordlessly down into that lovely face, stymied at the sudden departure of the cool distance that Byakuya always seemed to place between himself and other people. He was, Renji realized suddenly, someone who protected his heart fiercely most of the time. But that heart was naked in front of the redhead now. And it seemed blinding, being faced with something so wonderful and perfect, yielded up in such calm, quiet words.

_You are welcome in these arms, Renji...always._

He wasn't sure why such beautiful words terrified him inside. Or why, when he looked at Byakuya, he could only see those same lips that kissed him so lovingly curl with hatred and say horrible things to him. It didn't make sense, and he couldn't explain it, no matter how he tried.

He closed his eyes and reached over to close the noble's yukata.

"I can't," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

The impact on the noble might not have been visible, but Renji felt it from end to end as Byakuya rose and dressed in silence. He turned away, and an icy wall seemed to rise up between them.

"My cousin is here. He will act as your bodyguard until you return to the Seireitei."

Byakuya's footsteps seemed to echo as he walked to the door. And Renji had never heard a sound so loud and earthshaking as the door, as it closed between them.


End file.
